CHANCE TO BE WITH U
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku mencintaimu yang sudah memiliki Sungmin. Tapi kurasa bukan hal buruk untuk memendam perasaanku sendiri. Namun apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku malah mendapat kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu...?/GAJE/KyuSung!/CP!/Film!Cut/RnR Pleasee?
1. Japan's Fujoshi

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 1: Japan's Fujoshi

* * *

><p>RATED: T! (Moga-moga bisa naik!#PLUAKH!)<p>

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung (Nyahahah~!*plaked*)<p>

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>Eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji~…<p>

Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e…

Ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo~

Aku membuka kedua sarang obsidianku dengan perlahan. Aku masih di dalam mobil van Super Junior. Kulirik Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur di sampingku, dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di belakang. Aku kembali menatap ke depan, tempat di mana manager hyung sedang menyetir.

Kata manager hyung, kami ada jadwal syuting film pagi ini, ralat, subuh ini. Hahaha, kami sudah disuruh bersiap-siap dari jam 3 tadi, dan langsung berangkat jam 4. Ah ya, kami sedang berada diJepang yah, jadi terang saja kami belum terlalu bisa beradaptasi dengan sistem waktu disini.

Aku tidak tahu film seperti apa yang dia maksud. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tidak terlalu perduli.

"Kyuu! Bukan itu! Kau harus tekan x untuk memberi makan Ming bunny! Kalau kau menekan bulat, kau akan menyakitinya!" terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedang marah-marah dibelakangku.

"Aish hyuuung… aku tidak mau memainkan ini…" kali ini yang menyapa gendang telingaku adalah suara memelas nan malas milik Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang selama ini kusukai.

… Ah, kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Kami memang sesama namja. Tapi… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku padanya. perasaan cinta yang sudah kurasakan entah sejak kapan.

… Walau rasa ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi Kyuu~… Ming bunny ingin berteman denganmuuu~!"

DEG

Aku meremas dadaku pelan. saat ini yang kurasakan adalah sakit.

… Sangat sakit.

Mereka berdua memang mesra dan serasi. Yah maksudku, mereka itu masuk ke official pair kau tahu! Tentu saja… banyak sekali KyuMin shipper di luar sana.

"… Hhh…" aku menghela napas dengan berat. Aku menutup mataku berusaha menulikan telingaku akan celetukan-celetukan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Puk…

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan melirik ke samping. Nampak Ryeowook yang masih tertidur, namun kali ini dengan posisi bersandar di bahuku.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook adalah pasanganku dalam official pair kami. Nama pair kami adalah YeWook.

Dia adalah dongsaeng yang paling perhatian padaku. Dia selalu sabar dalam menghadapi kekeras kepalaan dan kebabboanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

… Kucondongkan kepalaku ke arahnya, membuatku bersandar di kepalanya dengan pelan. Dapat kucium aroma stoberi dari kepalanya.

Dasar dongsaeng nakal. Dia pasti memakai shampoo Eunhyuk lagi tanpa izin. Mungkin aku bisa membocorkan hal ini nanti saat kami kembali ke hotel…

Perlahan aku menutup kedua sarang obsidianku, memfokuskan pendengaranku pada music KRY yang sedang mengalun dan mendendangkan suara indah Cho Kyuhyun di lagu 'The One I Love'.

'… Saranghaeyo.'

"…"

:

:

"Hyung… hyung…"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, namun aku merasa terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku diguncang paksa. Namun aku masih membandel.

"…" hening… tidak terdengar lagi suara orang itu.

Hm? Apa dia sudah menyerah? Cepat jug-

"HYOOOOOONGGG!"

"KYAAA!" aku terlonjak kaget sambil menutup kupingku. Aku menatap Ryeowook –si pelaku– dengan tatapan intimidasi. Dia hanya nyengir sambil menyembunyikan megaphone di tangannya.

"Mian hyuuung~! Soalnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan!" jelasnya dengan wajah yang dibuat setak berdosa mungkin.

Hmph!

"Ayo turun hyuuung~! Sungmin hyung dan Kyu sudah menunggu kita di luar!" dengan LEMBUT Ryeowook menarik tanganku keluar mobil yang baru kusadari sudah berhenti.

BUAK

"AARGH!" aku memegangi jidatku yang mencium atap pintu mobil. "WOOKIEEEE!" jeritku kesal.

Dia di sana hanya dengan cengiran tak berdosanya. "Mian hyuuungieee~!" dan mulai mengeluarkan aegyo-aegyo yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA KUTOLAK.

"Hhh…" aku melangkah turun dari dalam mobil dengan wajah letih. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Sungmin yang masih berkutat mengajari Kyuhyun bermain game.

"BUKAN, CHO BABBOOO! SUDAH KUBILANG! TEKAN X UNTUK MEMBERINYA MAKAN! JANGAN TEKAN SEGITIGA! NANTI KAU AKAN MENENDANG MING BUNNY!"

Jeritan-jeritan Sungmin kembali menggema di lahan parkir itu.

"Yesungie sudah bangun? Kajja, kita masuk ke dalam!" seru manager hyung yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ryeowook menggandeng lenganku mengikuti langkah manager hyung. Suara langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar di belakangku.

Tap tap tap

… Bahkan hanya dari suara langkah kakinya saja, mampu membuatku merasa sangat tenang…

:

:

"Baiklah semua sudah hadir?" tanya manager hyung membuka rapat(?). kini kami sudah berada di dalam sebuah gedung berlantai enam puluh(Readerdeul: BUSET!) yang sudah dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja selaku kru film ini.

Kami berempat mengangguk. "Neee, hyuunggg…"

Manager hyung tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang film ini. Ini adalah film berdurasi satu jam lebih dua puluh menit. Take pertama Kyuhyun dan Yesungie, take kedua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan take terakhir Yesungie dan Ryeowookie! Paham?"

Kami mengangguk lagi dengan tidak niat. Banyak sekali takenya. Benar-benar niat deh, manager hyung ini…

"Baiklah, ini naskah Kyuhyun dan Yesungie!" ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku dan Kyuhyun.

Awalnya, aku membacanya dengan sedikit tidak niat. Tapi makin ke sini, sarang obsidianku makin melebar. "HYUNG!"

"Ne, Yesungie~?" pria paruh baya itu sok memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanyaku sambil menunjuk naskah di tanganku.

"Loh? Aku belum bilang kalau ini film BL yah?" ia tersenyum sumringah. "Kekekekek~-"

"BUKAN kekekekek~! KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!" selaku emosi.

"Lho? Apa salahnya?"

Aku menggeleng frustasi. "SALAH BANGET! CEPAT BATALKAAAANN!" teriakku histeris. Bukannya aku tidak suka melakukan adegan ini dengan Kyuhyun! Tapi adegannya… berbahaya. Lagipula ada Sungmin di sini! Pasti dia tidak mau namjachingunya bermesraan dengan namja lain!

Manager hyung menggeleng masih dengan wajah sok polosnya. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya!"

Mataku melebar. Kenapa manager hyung seenaknya begitu?! "Tapi harus atas sepertujuan kami juga, hyung! Aiish!" aku meremas suraiku semakin frustasi.

"Ya kalau begitu, kalian tidak akan menyetujuinya."

GRRR!

"Sudah, sudah, jangan cerewet! Ini permintaan ELF Jepang terutama para fujoshi yang sudah berkenan hadir di sini!" manager hyung menunjuk para yeoja yang tengah berwajah mupeng ke arah kami. "Lagipula film ini isinya hanya adegan biasa kook~! Tak ada yang berbahayaa~! Sana! Cepat ganti baju, dan kita akan mulai syutingnya!" ia mulai mendorongku ke ruang ganti.

"Tapii tapii!" aku melirik Sungmin yang tampak asyik ngobrol dengan salah seorang fujoshi. Santai sekali dia! Ini namjanya akan bermesraan dengan namja lain, kok dia santai begitu?! Aish!

"Kyuhyun saja tak masalah~! Iya 'kan Kyuu~!?" manager hyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berwajah datar sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Deg deg

Saat itu juga aku berpikir…

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyu…? Apa kau senang, atau…?'

… Aku menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh.

'... Sepertinya dia memang membencinya...'

**TBC**

HYAA! Ucchan bikin fic baru…/dilempar sandal jepit/ JANGAN SALAHKAN UCCHAN! INI FIC UDAH NGEHANTUIN PIKIRAN UCCHAN SELAMA HAMPIR SEBULAN LEBIH! AKHIRNYA TEROR ITU BENAR-BENAR BERHENTI SAAT UCCHAN SELESAI MENGETIKNYA! Omg… sadis banget…

So, ini bakal tentang syuting film, dan berhubung Ucchan bukan sutradara ataupun kru cameramen, maka Ucchan bener-bener gak tau! Ini fic muncul mendadak dimimpi Ucchan, dan terus menerus menghantui Ucchan sampai Ucchan setress!

Btw, saengil cukha hamnida, Sungminnie n Kanginnie oppa! Moga-moga panjang umur dan rezeki lancar serta sehat selalu~! Buat Teukie, tabah yaa! Tetap hidup dengan penuh semangat! Juga selamat hari maulid Nabi~!\^0^/

Jadi… mind to review?


	2. Try

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 2: Try

* * *

><p>RATED: T! (Moga-moga bisa naik!)<p>

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung (Huhuhuhuu~!*plaked*)<p>

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>Ting~… ting~… (Readerdeul: APAAN NIH?!)<p>

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah memainkan piano yang melantunkan lagu 'For Tommorow'. Tubuhnya dilapisi jas hitam yang menawan. Wajahnya pun sangat sempurna tanpa setitikpun cela.

… Tapi di wajah tampan itu, tak terlihat sedikitpun kebahagiaan.

"… Tuan… apa tuan ingin makan sesuatu…?" tanya seorang namja manis berpakaian maid di belakangnya.

Namja tampan itu tetap tak bergeming, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari si namja manis sedikitpun.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. Sungguh dingin namja di depannya ini. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya…

'Aku tetap mencintaimu, tuan…'

"CUT!"

Si namja manis segera menoleh ke arah ahjussi paruh baya yang mengacungkan jari jempol ke arahnya. "Bagus sekali, Kyuhyunsshi, Yesungsshi! Kita akan lanjut ke adegan berikutnya!"

Yesung –nama namja manis tadi, tersenyum canggung. "Ne, ahjussi."

Si namja tampan yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan melangkah menjauhi set film.

Yesung menghela napas, lalu melangkah mengekori Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai berakting beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mengambil tempat di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Victorian.

"Kyaaa, Yesung oppa! Kau benar-benar manis dengan seragam maid itu!" celetuk salah seorang yeoja sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Yesung tersenyum kikuk. "Emm, arigatou,"

"Kyu oppa! Apa kau haus?"

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku ELFujoshi itu. Kyuhyun tampak menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Sedari tadi Yesung perhatikan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika bersama dengannya.

Kedua sarang obsidian Yesung menyayu. 'Apa karena dia mendalami perannya, atau… memang keberatan melakukannya denganku…?'

:

:

'_Kiriyoshi adalah pemuda tampan yang kesepian berada di rumah besarnya. Tanpa cinta. Ah, tapi dia bukannya benar-benar sendiri. Ada seorang maid namja yang begitu setia padanya, Yuu._

_… Dan tanpa Kiriyo sadari, Yuu sudah lama memendam rasa cinta kepadanya._

_… Tepatnya saat pertama kali ia bertatap muka dengan namja tampan itu ketika pertama kali bekerja sebagai maid putera salah satu pemimpin bisnis lokomotif di dunia itu._

_… Tapi tetap saja, Kiriyo sama sekali tidak menanggapi semua perlakuan lembut Yuu._

_Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah cinta. Yang tanpa ia sadari telah diberikan Yuu kepadanya selama 7 tahun ini._'

Yesung membaca kembali naskah di tangannya. Wajahnya merengut. 'Kenapa rasanya cerita ini begitu menyindirku?' batinnya kesal. "…"

"Rei… apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja…?"

"Ne, Nii-san… Re baik-baik saja…"

Yesung melirik Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah berakting. Kini mereka sudah berganti set di rumah sebelah rumah mewah Kyuhyun dan Yesung tadi.

Di sini ceritanya, Ryeowook adalah adik Sungmin yang sakit-sakitan.

… Dan sesungguhnya, Sungmin memendam perasaan pada dongsaengnya itu.

Sayang sekali Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai Rei itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

:

:

-Park…

Yesung memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan adegan berikutnya. Haruskah Yesung sedih? Di bagian ini, Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

… Tapi siapa dia…?

"ACTION!"

Kiriyo menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman. Berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya. Caramel tajamnya menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang gembira.

Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah keirian… dia tidak pernah bisa mengalami masa kecil seindah itu. Ayahnya, seorang konglomerat di Jepang, memaksanya agar menjadi pengusaha yang terkemuka. Akhirnya Kyuhyun –yang saat itu sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang pianis– mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dengan belajar di sekolah bisnis.

… Tapi ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kiriyo masih jelas mengingat bentuk batu nisan ayahnya waktu itu.

Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menangis. Ah… apa dia lega…? Lega karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mengaturnya, mengingat ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia lahir.

Yang tersisa dalam hidupnya kini hanya harta benda peninggalan ayahnya dan Yuu, maid setianya yang sudah menemaninya selama 7 tahun ini.

'…'

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kiriyo menoleh, dan langsung terpana. Di depannya kini, Nampak sesosok namja manis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "S-silahkan…" ujar Kiriyo sambil menggeser letak duduknya.

Namja manis itu segera duduk dan meminum air mineralnya.

'Sepertinya ia baru jogging…' batin Kiriyo sambil mencuri pandang ke arah namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Ah!" namja manis itu seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiriyo dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kita belum kenalan yah? Namaku Narukami Sei! Siapa namamu?"

Kiriyo balas tersenyum samar. "… Kiriyo."

"Begitukah? Salam kenal, Kiriyo kun!" seru namja manis yang mengaku bernama Sei itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan uluran tangan itu disambut Kiriyo, dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak menghiasi paras tampannya.

"CUT!" pekik pak sutradara dengan megaphone di tangan. "Kerja bagus! Baiklah, Yesungsshi, Ryeowooksshi! Tolong bersiap-siap! Berikutnya giliran kalian!"

Yesung tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Ia membaca lagi naskah di tangannya. Kali ini, si Rei alias Ryeowook yang akan jatuh cinta padanya.

'… Bukankah ini kisah cinta yang begitu membingungkan…?'

"Hyungie? Yeye hyung!" panggil Ryeowook keras membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. "N-ne?!"

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap!" Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Yesung terkekeh. "Arraseo, Wookiee~!" ia merangkul Ryeowook. Mereka tertawa-tawa dalam perjalanan ke set mereka berikutnya.

… Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang caramel yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan…

… Tidak suka…?

* * *

><p>"ACTION!"<p>

Praangg!

Yuu memandangi gelas bermotif kura-kuranya yang jatuh dan pecah. '… Aku mendapat firasat buruk…' batinnya cemas. "Apa tuan muda baik-baik saja…?"

Yuu menggeleng. Ia buru-buru membersihkan bekas pecahan gelasnya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Sebaiknya aku menyapu halaman saja."

:

:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuu yang tadinya sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pekikan dari rumah di sebelahnya. "A-ada apa?!" Yuu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju rumah yang tidak lebih besar dari rumah tuan mudanya.

BRAK BRAK

"Ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Yuu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik.

"Argghh! Hiks… Sei nii…"

Yesung memutar handle pintu, dan terkejut karena pintunya ternyata tak terkunci. 'Ceroboh sekali…' namun tak mau berlama-lama dengan keterkejutannya itu, Yuu berlari masuk sambil mencari-cari orang yang berteriak tadi. "Permisiii? Kau di manaaa?"

"ARGH! Sei nii! Re sakiiittt! Ittaii… hiks hiks…"

Yuu menoleh ke arah salah satu kamar. 'Di situ?' Yuu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruangan itu. Ia lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas saat mendapati seorang namja manis yang tengah memegangi perutnya menahan sakit.

"Hhh…! Kau s-siapa…? Hh…" lirih namja manis itu dengan napas tersengal. Darah mulai mengucur turun dari hidungnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Yuu semakin panik.

"T-tunggu! Biar kuobati dulu sakitmu!"

…

"Jadi… namamu Watase Yuu…?" tanya Rei sambil menatap Yuu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik karena Yuu sudah mengobatinya dengan telaten.

Yuu mengangguk. "Gomen aku tiba-tiba masuk sembarangan." Ujar Yuu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Rei menggeleng. "Tidak! Justru aku harus berterima kasih karena Watase sudah menyelamatkanku! Arigatou!"

Yuu tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama!" ia mengernyit saat menyadari perubahan wajah Rei. "Ada apa? Wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah… apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yuu cemas sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Rei.

Rei menggeleng gugup. "T-tidak… em, gomen karena sudah merepotkanmu, Watase san!"

Yuu menggeleng dengan senyum tulus. "Nah, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan! Kau boleh memanggilku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan! Jangan segan. Kita ini tetangga, ingat?"

Rei tersenyum manis. "Ne, sekali lagi arigatou!"

…

"Watase?"

Yuu yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Rei menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia langsung tersentak saat tahu itu suara kiriyo.

… Dan tuan mudanya itu tidak sendirian… ada seorang namja manis di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa Yuu merasa hatinya diremas dengan kuat. Sakiiit…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Yuu menoleh kearah namja manis itu setengah terkejut. "A-ah, sumimasen! Tadi Narukami berteriak kesakitan, jadi saya menolongnya. Maafkan kelancangan saya ini." Ujar Yuu sambil membungkuk gugup.

"NANI?! REI!" tanpa membalas permintaan maaf Yuu, namja manis itu sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yuu hanya berdiri bingung. "U-uhh… tuan muda, dia siapa…?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Yuu tersentak saat tuan mudanya itu malah menjawabnya dengan dingin. "Cepat pulang. Aku ingin makan."

Sungguh, sudah berpuluh ribu kali Yuu mendapat perkataan dingin dari Kiriyo, namun yang ini…terasa berbeda…

… Seakan Kiriyo merasa marah pada dirinya karena sesuatu…

Yuu langsung merasakan feeling buruk. Jangan bilang jika tuan mudanya ini…

Krieet~

"Ah, maafkan kekurang sopananku, yah! Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawat adik kecilku! Aku Sei! Narukami Sei!"

Yuu menatap tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Tak usah, Sei kun. Ayo pulang, Watase."

'… Dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya…'

Bolehkah Yuu menyimpulkan begitu…? Kiriyo kesal karena Yuu membuat Sei meninggalkannya. Ahh… apa yang bisa Yuu lakukan…?

"CUT!" sutradara Jung kembali mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah! Siap-siap untuk scene berikutnya!"

Yesung melangkah gontai menuju bangku panjang di sudut ruangan. Baju maid ini membuatnya gerah. Tapi dia tidak bisa memprotes apapun lagi. Ia duduk di bangku panjang itu, lalu kembali membaca naskah yang sepertinya sedikit mengalami perubahan. Terbukti dari beberapa coretan yang menutupi teks awal.

'_Yuu yang ingin tuannya bahagia, berupaya mendekatkan tuannya itu dengan Sei. Meski ia terluka, dirasanya sudah cukup selama tuan mudanya itu tersenyum. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan tuan mudanya bahagia._

_Suatu hari, Sei mengundang Yuu dan Kiriyo ke pesta ulang tahun Rei. Yuu dan Kiriyopun datang malam itu untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Rei. Ternyata pesta itu cukup mewah, dan dipenuhi dengan para undangan. Sei sangat menyayangi adiknya, jadi dia ingin yang terbaik untuk adiknya itu. bahkan meski Sei harus menguras isi tabungannya yang tidak seberapa untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun ke enam belas untuk Rei._

_… Dia mencintai adiknya itu. tapi dia tidak pernah mampu menyatakan perasaannya. Sei hanya takut membuat Rei membencinya. Sei tidak akan sanggup hidup lagi apabila Rei membencinya. Rei adalah satu-satunya semangat hidupnya. Jika Rei membencinya, untuk apa dia hidup…?_

_Sei tanpa sungkan menceritakan perasaannya itu kepada Kiriyo yang sudah dianggapnya teman baik. Tentu saja itu membuat Kiriyo sedih dan kecewa. Akibatnya dia minum banyak sekali alkohol, dan tentu saja membuatnya mabuk. Yuu yang prihatinpun segera membawa pulang tuan mudanya setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Sei dan Rei._

_Sepanjang perjalanan, Kiriyo menggumamkan hal tak jelas. Dan itu membuat Yuu khawatir. Sesampainya di rumah, Yuu membaringkan tubuh Kiriyo di atas ranjang, dan bermaksud keluar mengambil air. Tapi tangan Kiriyo menahannya. Dan mereka-_'

Mata Yesung membulat. "MANAGER HYOOOOONGGG!"

"Waeyo, Yesungie~?" tanya manager hyung dengan wajah ultimate innocent andalannya.

"KAU BILANG HANYA ADEGAN BIASA!" pekik Yesung histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk naskah di tangannya.

Manager hyung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. "Memang tidak ada adegan aneh, 'kan?"

"INI ADEGAN **RANJANG**, MANAGER BABBOOOO!" pekik Yesung dengan wajah merah padam. Bahkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang berakting, beralih menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau aku jujur, pasti kau tidak mau, Yesungie!"

Ingin rasanya Yesung mencekik namja berjulukan manager prince itu. "Batalkan. Sekarang."

Manager hyung menatap ke arah ElFujoshi. Namun para yeoja itu menggeleng tetap dengan senyum manis khas mereka. Manager hyung kembali menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Yesung menggeram kesal.

"Kalau Kyuhyun juga tidak mau, aku akan menghentikan pembuatan film ini, deh! Kyuu!" panggil manager hyung. Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi langsung menoleh dengan wajah tak tertarik. "Di adegan selanjutnya, kau harus bersetubuh dengan Yesungie. Apa kau mau aku menghentikkan film ini saja?"

Wajah Yesung merah padam. Kenapa manager hyung harus berteriak begitu?! Tidak bisakah dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membicarakannya sacara privat?!

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sejenak. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Jika Yesung hyung tidak keberatan, aku akan melakukannya." Setelah berkata datar begitu, Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali meminum kopinya.

Manager prince jadi bingung. "Bagaimana ini…?"

Baru saja Yesung hendak menuntut janji managernya, sebuah tarikan di rok maidnya membuatnya menoleh. Dan di depannya Nampak segerombol yeoja yang memasang wajah sedih. "Yesung oppaaa… kau tidak mau mewujudkan mimpi kami…? Huks… huks…"

Yesung merasa iba juga melihat tatapan melas para yeojadeul. Ia berpikir. Bagaimanapun ia harus professional. Toh, walau Kyuhyun memasukinya sekalipun, dia tidak akan hamil!

… Ya… meski dia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa pada Kyuhyun selesai melakukan hal 'itu'.

Yesung menghela napas. "Baiklah… oppa akan berusaha!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Para yeoja langsung berteriak histeris. "KYAAA! YESUNG OPPAA! CANTIIK SEKALIII~!"

Wajah Yesung memerah. Hei, dia ini namja! Enak saja ngatain dia cantik! Walau itu sebuah pujian, tetap saja Yesung sebagai namja tulen merasa dilecehkan!

"Sudahlah, Yesungie! Cepat siap-siap! Sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk berakting!"

Yesung menghela napas. Apa boleh buat… ia akan melakukannya dengan cepat! Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Yesung memutuskan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu,"

Kyuhyun tampak tersentak, dan langsung mematikan PSPnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Waeyo, hyung?"

Yesung menatapnya sedih. Namun ia segera tersenyum. "Mohon kerja samanya ne…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu berbalik untuk menghabiskan kopinya.

Yesung menunduk. Sebuah senyuman miris terpasang di wajah manisnya. Entah bagaimana hubungannya nanti dengan Kyuhyun setelah adegan ranjang itu.

'… Aku harap kau masih menganggapku sebagai hyungmu, Kyu…'

**TBC**

MYAAHHAHAH! GAJE ABIS!/plak

Gagal deh, beneran gagal…=w=" err, semoga readerdeul masih bisa menangkap maksud fic ini ne! chapt ini… random abis…

Btw, kayaknya chapt depan Ucchan akan lebih fokus pada sudut pandang asli, dibandingkan film ne! itu tuhh~! Yang pas adegan ekhem~!/pletak

Nanti akan Ucchan tambahkan beberapa chapt berisi film aslinya!^w^v semoga suka deh! Heheheh!

Oh ya! saengil cukha hamnida Hyukkie noona!/ditendang Hae/ juga Wondad dan Zhoumi gege~! Semoga kalian selalu sehat dan rezekinya bertambah! Ah ya, makin mesra dengan uke n seme masing-masing! Mian telaaat bangeeet~!XD/plak/

Ahhhh! Kyuppa! Yemma!/ditendang/ Saengil cukha hamnida jugaaaa! Mian telat seminggu! Ucchan benar-benar nggak bisa tepat waktu ngerayainnya! Hwaaaanggg!TMT yang penting udah Ucchan rayain, nih!/pletak

Ini cerita filmnya Ucchan benar-benar blank bikin apa. Akhirnya Ucchan dapet inspirasi mendadak ditengah ulangan Fisika. Hah? Emang inspirasi Ucchan selalu datang disaat yang salah!XD/plak

Jadi mianne, kalau mengecewakan atau bagaimanaT_T ini perasaan Ucchan lagi campur aduk gara-gara unas nyebelin itu…

Bisakah seseorang ke Ternate, dan menculik Ucchan sebelum unas nanti?(Readerdeul: Nggak sudi. Ucchan: T_T)

Oke, sekarang Ucchan harus ngebalas review dulu! Gomawo ne, udah repot-repot ngereview! Ucchan menghargainya!^w^v

* * *

><p>dewicloudsddanngko: "Wak, ini bukan update kilat! MianneT.T… anyways, gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi chan!^w^"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "Kekekekek! Ucchan nggak tahu ini seru atau nggak!^^"/plak/ ooh! Boleh, boleh! Ucchan jual! Sekeping lima juta, mau nggak?/digampar/ osh! Udah Ucchan lanjut, Afifah chaan~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Afifah chaaan~!\^0^/"

idda KyuSung: "Udah Ucchan lanjuuutt!X3 Hohohohooh*ketawa ala tante girang*/plak/ Idda chan tau aja deh, isi pikiran Ucchan!XD/pletak/ osh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaaan!^U^"

CloudyBear: "KYAAAAA! YEMMA! ADA PEDOPHIIIIILLL~!*loncat hendak menerkam yemma*/ditendang daddydeul/ ohohohoohoh~! Baiklah, Bear chan~! Ucchan akan berjuaangg~! Dan tolong jangan gerayangin Ucchan! Ucchan masih muda!(?) gomawo reviewnya ne, Bear chaaan~!XD"

iwsumpter: "Oshh! Udah Ucchan lanjuut! Walau telat pake banget sih!/plak/ nyahahha! Kyunda chan nakal deh!XD tuh, udah ketahuan belum chapt depan mereka ngapain~?/PLAK/ osh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Kyunda chaan~!\^0^/"

kim kyusung: "Jinjja? Menarik? Gomawo!^0^ moga-moga chapt ini tidak mengubah pendapat Kim chan…==" osh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kim chaan~!^0^"

lisunhae . cinjekor: "Oshh~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~!XD hmm, molla deh~! Bisa ya, bisa tidak!/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne,Li chaan~!\^0^/"

ryani clouds: "Ne… utang baru…/PLAK/ wah, Ucchan juga penasaran…=w=" moga-moga bagus deh!XD/plak/ ne~! tapi akan lebih deg-degan lagi kalo lawan mainnya Ucchan~!(Kyuppa: Itu karena dia serem liat tampang lu.-_-) gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryani chaan~!"

GaemCloud: "Udah Ucchan lanjuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya Gaem chaan~!\^0^/"

sisil . li24: "Ne~!XD iya ya… apa disini udah terbaca?/slaped/ hmm~ jinjja~?XD(ditendang readerdeul) osh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chaan~!^w^b"

i'm the cutest sparkyu: "Hhehehe, kalau gitu beban Ucchan akan semakin ringan!XD/pletak/ osh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Spar chaan~!X3"

kris . kyusungdewi: "Ossh! Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!X3 nee~! Kayaknya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan!XD/ditendang/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaan~!\^U^/"

rina afrida: "Waah! Analisa yang sangat kuat! Bahaya nih!(?) eeh, udah kejawab belum isi syutingnya dichapt ini? Chapt depan adegan 'ekhem' lohh…/PLAK/ hyaaa! Ini bukan uplat! Jangan salahkan Ucchan! Salahkan mereka!*tunjuk sekolah*/gampared/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaan~!^w^v"

SasaClouds: "Nyahahah! Masa sih? Tapi nyusahin loh!/ditendang/ ehh, kita lihat saja nanti, Sasa chaan~!XD/PLAK/ masaa? Penasaran dalam segi apa dulu niih?XD/slaped/ udah Ucchan lanjut dan sayangnya pake lama! Ha-ha-ha!*stress* gomawo reviewnya ne, Sasa chaan~! :3"

ErmaClouds13: "Nyahahah! Iya, Kyuppaaa~! Ngaku aja deeh~!*colek Kyuppa*/ditendang/ itu dichapt depan~!XD Erma chan pasti tahu deeehhh~!XD/pletak/ osh, Ucchan akan berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan!"

Clouds2434: "Wiii~ Wiii~~!(Clouds chan: ngapain lu?) itu yel-yel sindennya OVJ!/plak/ heheheh! Gomawo juga Clouds chan mau ngebaca!XD hehehe, apanya nih yang ambigu? Mukanya?XD/PLAK/ heheheh~!*ketawa mistis* Clouds chan udah tahu kan, adegan apa yang akan terjadi sesaat lagii~?/ditendang/ wuaduh! Ini bukan uplat!T.T LLT udah Ucchan update! Mianne, menunggu lamaT.T. gomawo reviewnya ne, Clouds chaan~!\^w^/"

Kyusung: "0.0 oke, Ucchan udah lanjut! Semoga ini sesuai keinginan ne! gomawo reviewnya Kyusung chaan~!^0^"

indah . lestari . 18: "Yeaaah~!XD/plak/ Ucchan juga suka! Sayang KyuSung n Ye!uke makin langka! Huhuuuhuhuhuhu!T.T udah Ucchan lanjut Indah chaan~! Gomawo reviewnya Indah chaan~!\^w^/"

aKyuCloud: "Yo~ yo~! Chapt depan naiik~!/ditendang/ nyahahha! Akyu chan ja'at banget!XD/pletak/ ehh, itu akan ketahuan nanti-nanti saja!XD/plak/ oshh! Udah Ucchan lanjuut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Akyu chaaan~! Semoga masih menunggu!XD"

Zee: "Ehh, molla…/plak/ ehh, moga-moga Zee chan tetap suka chapt ini ne! heheheh*ketawa garing* osh, udah Ucchan lanjut dan pake lama! miaaanT^T Gomawo reviewnya ne, Zee chaan~!XD"

Guest: "Osh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chaan~!"

anakkyusung: "Yo wazzup baby, yo man babieh?*ala Yemma*/ditendang/ nyahahah! Ini setengah readerdeulnya mesum semua!/dikeroyok/ tenang saja, akan Ucchan coba bikin encehnya chapt depan! Tapi tolong jangan mengharapkan enceh yang indah nee~!XD Ucchan pemula!(readerdeul: PEMBOHONG!) osh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne Ana chaan~!X3"

jessica . clouds: "Nyahahahah… begitulah!XD ehh, udah ada sedikit ulasannya kan diatas? Kekek! Anda penasaran, saya puas!XD/ditendang/ osh, ini bukan uplaat~! Semoga tetap menunggu! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Jessica chaan~!X3"

kjwzz: "Hooo~! Ucchan masih muda loh~!(readerdeul: natep curiga) osh, udah Ucchan lanjuuuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kj chaan~!XD"

libra love clouds: "Ossh~! Udah Ucchan lanjut Libra chaan~!X3 Ucchan akan semakin berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!X3"

Cuit: "Annyeong! Kalo gitu akan Ucchan panggil Cuit chan aja ne!^w^v hwaaa! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Mianne menunggu lamaT.T Hhojohoohhoh~! Chapt depan naik rate kok!XD/pletak/ hwaa! Cuit chan! Hati-hati! Ntar keselek loh!/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Cuit chaan~!^w^b"

Lukyuky: "Mian menunggu lama, Uky chan! Udah Ucchan lanjut~! Moga-moga suka sama chapt ini! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Uky chaan!^U^"

AuraKim: "Nggaak~! Yemma dengan Ucchan aja~!XD/ditendang Kyuppa/ oosshh! Udah Ucchan lanjuut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aura chaan~!\^o^/"

kyusung0324: "Khihiihihih~! Ada kok~!XD/ditendang/ udah Ucchan lanjuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Kyusung chaan~!^w^v"

* * *

><p>Hooh~! Selesai juga~! Heheh~! Sekali lagi gomawo udah ngereview~! Dan maaf kalau ada yang terlewat~! Ucchan ngetik ini jam 10 malam loh!(readerdeul: krik.)<p>

Tolong doakan Ucchan diUNAS ini ne! Ucchan benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngapain dengan itu MTK n IPA FISIKA!TMT

Osh, apakah ada uneg-uneg, atau saran untuk adegan ranjang chapt depaan~?(Readerdeul: MESUM!) silahkan tuangkan dikotak review~!XD

#PrayFor Korea#PrayFor Korea

Yak, singkat kata,

Review pleasee~~?


	3. The Truth

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

><p>RATED: M! (MASIH PEMULAAAA!)<p>

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung (Huhuhuhuu~!*plaked*)<p>

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, BDSM(kayaknya?), BL!, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>"Baiklaaah, semua ke posisi! Para figuran, silahkan mengambil tempat juga! Para kru bersiap! Sebentar lagi kita akan mengambil adegan!"<p>

Yesung kembali membaca naskah di tangannya. Mengacuhkan sang sutradara yang sudah sibuk berkoar-koar.

'… Dan mereka melakukan hal 'itu'. Kiriyo memaksa Yuu melayaninya jika ingin menghibur Kiriyo. Yuu hanya bisa pasrah. Jika itu bisa membuat Kiriyo terhibur, Yuu rela. Akhirnya dia melayani Kiriyo. Tapi sesaat sebelum Kiriyo memasuki hole Yuu-' wajah Yesung merah padam melihat tulisan yang sangat frontal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca. '-Kiriyo menghentikan gerakannya. Ia memecat Yuu. Yuu hanya diam menerima perbuatan tuan mudanya. Keesokan paginya, Yuu sudah tak berada di rumah itu lagi.'

Yesung tertawa kecil. 'Kok peranku menyedihkan sekali…?'

"Oppaa? Kenapa oppa tertawa sendiri?" Yesung menoleh dan mendapati beberapa yeoja yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Apa oppa sebenarnya senang bisa melakukan adegan itu dengan Kyu oppa~?" goda salah seorang yeoja sambil memainkan alisnya.

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "M-mwo?! A-aniya!" bantahnya gugup. "K-kalian bicara apa!"

Yeojadeul itu menyeringai mistis. "Hmm~… apa kami harus menambahkan adegan BDSM~?"

Loading…

Obsidian Yesung sontak membulat saat berhasil mencerna makna kata BDSM itu. "Y-YAAAKK! Jangan lakukan ituu!" pekik Yesung panik.

Namun para yeoja itu tidak menggubris. Mereka berbalik dan melangkah ke salah seorang yeoja yang kelihatan paling tua. "Ketuaaa~! Ada sedikit perubahaaaan~!"

Yesung menggigit kertas naskah di tangannya. Penderitaannya memang tidak pernah berakhir!

…

"ACTION!"

Yuu meminum segelas jus jeruk. Obsidiannya terpaku pada tuannya, Kiriyo yang sedang berdansa dengan Sei. Hari ini ultah Rei, adik Sei. Jadi Sei mengundang mereka berdua. Yuu tersenyum tulus. Dia bahagia melihat tuannya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

… Meski dia harus terluka.

Dia tahu Kiriyo memang benar-benar mencintai Sei. Yuu tahu dari cara Kiriyo memandang Sei. Perlakuan lembut Kiriyo yang tak pernah Yuu dapatkan. Tapi Yuu bahagia. Sungguh. Dia tulus dengan perasaannya ini. Melihat tuannya tersenyum saja, sudah cukup membuat hatinya menghangat…

"Watase kun!"

Yuu menoleh, dan tersenyum mendapati Rei yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Narukami san!" ucapnya sambil menyalami Rei.

Rei tersenyum manis. "Arigatou, Watase kun! Aku senang kau mau menghadiri ulang tahunku!"

Yuu terkekeh. "Bukan masalah, kita tetangga bukan? Ah, tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu, sumimasen."

Rei menggeleng. "Kau datang saja sudah membuatku sangat senang!" ujarnya dengan kedua chocolate yang berbinar-binar.

Yuu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rei. "Bolehkah?"

Rei menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" mereka berdua lalu melenggang ke lantai dansa. Rei meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yuu, sementara Yuu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Rei. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan lagu slow _Everything I do (I do it for you)_.

"Kau tampak sangat menawan malam ini, Narukami san," puji Yuu tulus. Rei memang tampak sangat manis dengan setelan jas berwarna biru muda. Surai brunettenya pun ditata acak tapi tetap terlihat rapi.

Rei tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau terlalu memuji, Watase kun! Kau juga tampak sangat tampan malam ini…" pujinya dengan pipi merona. Wajahnya semakin memanas saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Rei memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yuu mendekat.

Tapi gerakan Yuu terhenti saat menangkap tuan mudanya dan Sei yang melangkah berdua menuju taman kecil di belakang rumah ini. Yuu tersenyum miris. Apa Kiriyo akan menyatakan perasaannya…? Yuu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Rei yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium pipi Rei. Rei membuka matanya, dengan wajah merah padam. "W-Watase kun…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Narukami san,"

…

Sei menghela napas, memandangi langit penuh bintang. Di sampingnya, Kiriyo sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di kursi taman kecil di belakang rumah Sei.

"… Kau tahu, Kiriyo kun…" Sei bersuara. "… Aku merasa sedikit cemburu pada Watase…"

Kiriyo mengernyit. "Cemburu kenapa?"

Sei meliriknya. "… Dia bisa dengan mudah membuat Rei tersenyum. Entah kenapa… aku merasa gagal… aku tak pernah bisa membuat Rei tersenyum secerah itu…"

Kiriyo diam. Menunggu Sei melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… Watase orang yang baik. Meski awalnya aku mengira dia yeoja karena pakaian maid itu." Ia tertawa kecil, tetap menatap barisan langit penuh bintang. "Kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan adik kecilku kepadanya."

Kiriyo tetap diam. Entah kenapa dia yakin ada sesuatu di balik ucapan Sei. Perlahan Kiriyo memindahkan tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sei dengan erat. Sei terlonjak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kiriyoshi kun?"

Kiriyo menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lembut. "Aishiteru, Sei kun…" kedua chocolate Sei membulat. "Watashiwa… Sei kun daisuki…" Kiriyo menatapnya dalam. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sei.

"…"

Yuu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Senyum miris. 'Tuan muda benar-benar telah menyatakan perasaannya…' ia berbalik, kembali memasuki ruangan.

… Mengacuhkan hati kecilnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali menoleh.

:

:

"Watase kun!"

Yuu yang baru saja keluar dari toilet menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Ne, Narukami san?"

Sei berlari mendekatinya, dan langsung menarik tangan Yuu. "Tuan mudamu itu mabuk berat! Aku sudah melarangnya untuk minum lagi! Tapi dia malah menghabiskan dua belas gelas wine!"

Yuu terbelalak. "N-nani?!"

"Ne!" langkah Sei terhenti di depan sebuah mini bar. "Itu dia! Hei, Kiriyoshi kun! Kenapa kau minum lagi?! Kau sudah cukup mabuk!" bentak Sei sambil merampas paksa gelas wine yang hendak diminum Kiriyo.

Yuu menatapnya nanar. Tuan mudanya itu tampak sangat berantakkan saat ini. "T-tuan muda…! Apa anda baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya khawatir.

"… Bukan urusanmu."

NYUT

Yuu menunduk mendengar ucapan dingin Kiriyo. "S-sumimasen, tuan muda…! Tapi anda harus pulang sekarang…"

Kiriyo diam. Sepertinya lelaki tampan itu telah tertidur. Yuu menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Sei yang tampak frustasi. "Maaf, Narukami san. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sei memainkan jarinya gugup. "Eto'o, dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Jadinya…" Sei meringis. "Dia langsung minum banyak wine tanpa berkata apapun lagi!"

Yuu terbelalak. Sei menolaknya? "E-eh? Kenapa anda menolaknya?"

"… Karena aku memang tidak bisa membalas cintanya." Sei tersenyum, chocolatenya tertuju pada adik kecilnya yang kini sedang sibuk menyalami para undangan. "Aku sudah mencintai seseorang, dan hanya akan bisa mencintainya…"

Yuu terdiam mendengar penuturan Sei. "… Anda mencintai Rei san?"

Sei menatapnya kaget. "B-bagaimana kau-…" tapi ia segera tertawa kecil. "… Haha… mungkin kau benar, Watase kun. Aku mencintainya."

Yuu menatap Sei. Dia tampak sangat terluka. "…"

"Tapi Rei menyukaimu." Sei tersenyum tulus. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Kau pantas dicintai Rei. Dan aku… aku senang, setidaknya Rei bisa mencintai seseorang sebelum akhir hayatnya."

Kedua obsidian Yuu terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Sei membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ah… jadi Rei belum cerita?" ia tersenyum miris. "Rei terkena penyakit langka yang membuat fisiknya sangat lemah. Dokterpun telah memvonisnya. Dia hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 17 tahun. Karena itu aku sangat menjaganya. Bagaimanapun…"

"… Ia adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki."

Yuu menunduk. "M-maaf… saya tidak tahu kalau…"

Sei tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Watase kun." Ia tertawa kecil. "Rei adalah anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan berjuang untuk hidup agar bisa melihatmu lebih lama!"

Yuu perlahan mulai tersenyum. "… Arigatou." Ia melangkah mendekati tuan mudanya yang sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mengalungkan lengan tuan mudanya pada bahunya, dan memapahnya untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Narukami san. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Rei san karena tak bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi."

Sei tersenyum. "Pasti."

Yuu kembali melempar senyum tulus pada Sei, lalu mulai memapah Kiriyo keluar ruangan pesta.

"CUT!"

Yesung terlonjak kaget saat suara itu tiba-tiba menggelegar. "A-ahjussi! Tak bisakah kau bicara pelan-pelan? Kau mengagetkanku!" sungutnya kesal.

Ahjussi paruh baya itu nyengir kuda. "Mian, Yesung ah~! Sekarang siap-siap, kita akan melakukan syuting tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil gambar. Dan tentu saja saya harus ikut!"

"Yak! Ahjussi! Kau curaang!" teriak para ELFujoshideul yang hadir saat itu. "Kami juga ingin lihat adegan ranjangnya!" pekik mereka dengan wajah super mesum.

"Aniya! Kalian tidak boleh lihat!"

"Aaah! Dasar ahjussi botak!"

"APA KALIAN BILAAANGGG?!"

Yesung sweatdrop menyaksikan pertengkaran gaje para yeoja versus sutradara. 'Mereka kenapa sih?' batinnya.

"…" Kyuhyun melepas pegangan Yesung, dan melangkah menjauhinya.

"Ah, mian Kyu," Yesung menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. "… Hhh…" ia menunduk. 'Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…'

:

:

Di sinilah Yesung. Di sebuah kamar megah bercat merah marun. Ia dan Kyuhyun sedang mendengarkan instruksi dari sutradara Jung.

"Jadi, ada sedikit perubahan, dan itu semua salahmu, Yesungie. Kiriyo akan menyuruh Yuu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan sex toys. Para yeoja sudah mempersiapkan semua sex toysnya."

Yesung melotot.

"Dan ingat, kalian harus berhenti, tepat sebelum milikmu memasuki hole Yesung! Paham, Kyu?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk serentak. "Emm… baik ahjussi…" lirih Yesung gugup.

"Baiklah, shall we start?" tanya sutradara itu dengan senyum sumringah. "Hahha, aku jadi ingat saat dulu menyutradarai kalian juga untuk Super Junior's Mini Drama~! Kalian ingat waktu itu kita- bla bla bla~"

Yesung menatap ahjussi paruh baya itu dengan wajah bosan. "Sudahlah ahjussi. Nanti saja ngomongnya."

"Ah, kau benar!" Sutradara Jung tersadar. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja! Securityyy~! Tolong jaga para yeoja di luaaar! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumaah!" pekik sutradara Jung membahana.

"PAK SUTRADARAAA! YEOJA-YEOJA INI BERINGAS SEKALI! KAMI TAK SANGGUUUP!"

"GYAAAH! AMPUUN! TOLONG JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT SAYAAA!"

…

"ACTION!"

Yesung yang mendengar teriakan sang sutradara langsung melangkah memasuki kamar dengan Kyuhyun di papahannya. Begitu sampai di pinggir ranjang king size, Yesung segera membaringkan Kyuhyun. "Ah, sumimasen, Tuan muda…" Yesung bersuara sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang telah membuka matanya. "Apa tuan haus? Biar saya ambilkan air," Yesung berbalik, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

Yesung berbalik dengan wajah terkejut. "T-tuan muda…?"

"… Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Sei, bukan…?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "N-ne, tuan muda… gomenasai jika saya sudah lancang…" ucapnya tanpa menatap caramel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan…?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. 'Tidak, aku harus ingat dialognya!' batinnya dalam hati. "A-apa maksud anda, tuan…?"

"Apa kau bisa menghiburku?" Kyuhyun memandang obsidian indah Yesung dengan sorot mata dingin.

Yesung menunduk. "A-apa yang bisa saya lakukan… tuan muda…?" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Sesungguhnya Yesung merasa sangat takut, Kyuhyun seperti benar-benar marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung, dan membuat namja manis itu jatuh di atasnya. "… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada rendah.

Kedua mata Yesung mulai memanas. Kyuhyun tampak sangat menakutkan saat ini. "S-saya…" Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun ia kembali bersuara. "… Saya akan melakukan apapun… untuk… tuan muda…"

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "… Buktikan ucapanmu. Buka bajumu."

"N-nde?"

"Ck," Kyuhyun langsung menarik kasar kemeja Yesung sehingga kancingnya terlepas.

Yesung terbelalak. Ia berusaha berontak. "T-tuan muda…! T-tolong jangan-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap tajam Yesung. "… Lihat? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan ucapanmu." Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Sudahlah. Cepat keluar dari kamarku."

"T-tuan muda…!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Yesung, dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Blam

Yesung menunduk. "Tuan muda…"

'Aku harus membuka bajuku sekarang…!' sesungguhnya Yesung benar-benar tak nyaman mengingat ada banyak kamera dan juga beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya. Ia menghela napas, dan mulai menanggalkan jas dan kemejanya. Iapun membuka celana panjangnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"… T-tuan muda…"

Krieet

Kyuhyun muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan berbagai sex toys di tangannya. Mulai dari vibrator, cock ring, dildo, dan sebotol wine merah.

Yesung melotot. 'Yeoja-yeoja ituuuu!'

"Ahh. Kulihat kau sudah melepas pakaianmu, heum?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung yang sudah telanjang bulat. Wajah Yesung memerah. 'Kenapa dia bisa bicara selancar itu?'

Kyuhyun melempar sex toys itu ke dekat kaki Yesung kecuali botol winenya. Ia lalu melangkah dengan ringan ke sofa di seberang tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk, dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan dingin.

Yesung menelan salivanya berat. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Di depan Kyuhyun? Di depan banyak orang? 'Haish… aku tak punya pilihan lain… aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan ELF…' ia meraih vibrator dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi, sebelum memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya.

"… Kh…!" ringis Yesung saat vibrator itu mulai memasuki hole sempitnya. Ia mendorong vibrator itu semakin dalam. "Nghh…!" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasa ujung vibrator itu menyentuh rektumnya. "Hhh…" ia meraih alat kontrol vibrator, dan mulai menyalakan vibrator itu ke mode rendah. "Ahh…!" desah Yesung tertahan saat vibrator itu mulai bergetar di dalam holenya.

Yesung menarik vibrator itu keluar dengan perlahan, dan langsung menghentaknya kembali dengan keras. "AAAHHH!" pekiknya saat merasa perih di holenya. Sepertinya vibrator itu telah menembus rektumnya. "Hhh…" Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih.

"Lakukan lebih cepat, Watase."

Yesung tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja itu tetap berwajah datar. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa sedih. Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun memang tak merasakan apa-apa padanya…? "B-baik… tuan muda…"

Yesung mulai meng-in out vibrator dalam holenya dengan cepat. Yesung kembali menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan rasa perih serta desiran aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Arghh… khh…"

"Watase, pakai cock ringnya." Suara datar Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Yesung meraih cock ring di dekat kakinya dengan sedikit terengah. Ia lalu memasangkan cock ring itu ke ujung miliknya yang sudah precum. "Nghh…!"

"Lanjutkan."

Tangan Yesung kembali meraih vibrator yang masih terpasang di holenya, dan kembali memaju mundurkannya di dalam holenya yang belum pernah dijamah dan tentu saja masih sangat sempit. "Ahh… sshh…"

"Naikkan modenya, Watase san."

Yesung menurut. Diraihnya remot kontrol yang tadinya tergeletak di dekatnya, dan mengganti mode getaran rendah vibratornya menjadi sedang. "Nghhh!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat getaran vibrator di holenya semakin menggila. Ia kembali menggerakan vibrator itu dengan gerakan cepat. "Ahh… ahhh…!"

"Sekarang dildonya, Watase. Dan lakukanlah sambil menungging."

Yesung sudah tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia meraih dildo hitam yang sedari tadi menganggur. Dan memasukannya ke hole sempitnya yang masih ditancapi oleh vibrator. "Arghhh!" ringisnya ketika dildo itu telah masuk sepenuhnya ke holenya. "Hahhh… hhh…" Yesung perlahan mengganti posisinya menjadi menungging membelakangi Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun holenya yang kini telah penuh dengan dua sex toys tersebut. Ia meraih dua sex toys yang kini bersarang di holenya, dan mulai menggerakannya bersamaan.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sakit di juniornya karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya. "Arghhh…! Emhhh… ahhh! Tuan mud… ahhh… arghhh…!"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Yesung yang masih mendesah dengan sebotol wine di tangannya.

"Mhh…! Ahhh… aahhh! Aa-!" Yesung sontak menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menekan vibrator dan dildo di dalam holenya. 'K-Kyu?!'

"Kau terlalu lambat, Watase. Biar aku membantumu." Seusai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun dengan brutal meng-in outkan dua sex toys itu dalam hole Yesung.

"AAHHH! T-TUAN MUD- AAHHH!" pekik Yesung kesakitan. "Ahhh~… eungh~… uuhhn~…" desahan Yesung mulai terdengar menggantikan pekikan kesakitannya. "Ahhh, T-tuan… mudah~…"

Kyuhyun meraih remot kontrol vibrator dan menaikkannya ke mode maksimum.

"Anghh…! T-tuan mudahh~… ahh! Aahh! Ahh!" Yesung meremas seprei ranjang saat Kyuhyun menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali. Belum lagi tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengocok junior mungilnya. "Argh!" Yesung meringis saat kembali merasakan sakit pada juniornya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya. "T-tuann mudaahh… bisakah sayaah melepas cock ringh inhi…?" pinta Yesung setengah mendesah.

Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Hmph." Ia mengeluarkan dua sex toys yang tadinya bersarang di hole Yesung. dibaliknya tubuh Yesung yang sudah penuh keringat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Yesung, dan melepas cock ring yang menutup akses keluar cairan Yesung.

"Aaaahhh~…" desah Yesung lega saat berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun, dan obsidiannya langsung membulat. "T-tuan muda…!"

Kyuhyun menyedot semua cairan Yesung tanpa sisa. Rupanya ia telah menelan semua cairan Yesung yang keluar tadi.

"Mngh…!" jantung Yesung berdebar kencang saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati ujung juniornya yang hanya sebesar kepalan tangan Kyuhyun sambil melempar tatapan ambigu ke arahnya. "Tuanhh.. mudahh…" Yesung memejamkan mata saat mulut Kyuhyun memanjakan juniornya. "Ahh~… hngghh…!" ia meremas surai brunette Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Kyuhyun menjilati batang junior Yesung, sementara tangannya memainkan twins ball Yesung.

Sepertinya dua manusia itu lupa kalau ada banyak kamera dan orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Sutradara Jung dan beberapa kru yang hadir saat itu melongo. "Hei… bukannya adegan ini harusnya tak ada…?"

"Ahhh! Hngg~ t-tuan mudahh…!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, dan meraih botol wine yang dari tadi menganggur di dekatnya. Ia melepas penyumbat wine itu, dan menuangkannya di atas tubuh Yesung dengan perlahan. Caramel tajamnya tak berhenti memperhatikan wajah manis Yesung yang sudah merah padam.

Yesung memandang caramel Kyuhyun dengan terengah-engah. 'Dia mau apa…?' obsidiannya membulat saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada dadanya yang sudah penuh akan cairan merah wine tersebut.

Slurp~

"Ah! T-tuan…! Nghh…!" Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main di nipple kecokelatannya. Kyuhyun menjilati dada Yesung, kemudian perlahan-lahan turun menuju perutnya dengan seduktif. "M-mhh…!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Yesung ke atas bahunya, dan menjilati paha mulus Yesung.

"Nghh…! T-tuan mudhah… tolongh… hentihkanhh…! Ah…!" desah Yesung tertahan apalagi tangan Kyuhyun yang kini meremas bongkahan kenyalnya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tiga jarinya pada Yesung. Yesung memandangnya tak mengerti. "Lumat jariku." Yesung membelalak, namun perlahan ia meraih jari Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Mphh~…" Yesung mulai membasahi jari Kyuhyun dengan salivanya.

Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar. "Sudah cukup." Kyuhyun menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut Yesung. Dan tanpa memberi peringatan apa-apa, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan satu jarinya di hole Yesung.

"Ngh!" Yesung merengut saat merasakan benda asing yang memasuki holenya. 'Kyu…?!' ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tatapan Yesung, dia malah mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat. Merasa cukup, ia memasukkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Argh!" ringis Yesung. "T-tuan muda…!"

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan jarinya, namun kini dengan gerakan zig zag. Ia tetap berwajah datar meski Yesung telah merintih kesakitan.

"Ahh~…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat mendengar desahan Yesung. sepertinya dia berhasil menemukan sweet spot Yesung. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan sangat cepat, dan menyentuh prostat Yesung berulang-ulang.

"Ahh! Ahh~! K-Ky- mphhh!" Yesung merengut saat Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya. 'Ah, hampir saja aku keceplosan! Di cerita ini Kyu 'kan bernama Kiriyo!' Yesung tersadar. Hampir saja dia mengucapkan dialog yang salah, dan mengakibatkan mereka harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi.

"Mendesah saja, hyung. Jangan panggil namaku." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung. Yesung memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigit kecil telinganya. "Enghh! Ahh…! Ahhh…!"

Kyuhyun kembali menambahkan satu jarinya, sehingga ada tiga jari yang bersarang di hole Yesung saat ini. Kyuhyun meningkatkan kecepatannya menumbuk prostat Yesung.

"Ahhh! Anghh…! T-tuan mudahn…!"

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil mengeluarkan ketiga jari panjangnya dari hole ketat Yesung. Ia menarik Yesung untuk duduk. Yesung memejamkan matanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Ziittt

Yesung membuka matanya dengan napas tersengal saat mendengar ada suara asing. Ia terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya. "T-tuanh muda…!" namun Kyuhyun mengeluarkan junior berukuran besarnya tanpa perduli wajah Yesung yang sudah merah padam.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada bedstand ranjang, dan menatap Yesung yang masih memandangi juniornya. "Jadi…?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh?"

"Kau mau menghiburku atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Yesung menelan salivanya gugup. Ia meraih junior Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian mulai mengocok junior Kyuhyun. "Mhh…!" Yesung melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya, dan membuatnya melahap junior Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mendorong kepala Yesung untuk memanjakan juniornya.

"Khh… lanjutkan, Wataseh…" Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya saat lidah lembut Yesung membelai juniornya.

Yesung meringis saat ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh kerongkongannya. "Mphh…" Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil mengin outkan junior Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan twins ball Kyuhyun yang menganggur. "Mhh, mhh…!" lidah Yesung mulai menyusuri ujung junior Kyuhyun yang sudah precum.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa. Yesung benar-benar terampil memanjakan juniornya. Ini pertama kali Yesung melakukannya, jadi mungkin Yesung hanya mengikuti instingnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sering diajak (read: dipaksa) EunHae couple untuk menonton film yaoi.

"Mhh…" Yesung menciumi batang junior Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menggigit kecil ujung junior Kyuhyun, dan kembali mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar berdiri tegak dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasa juniornya hampir mencapai klimaks. "Sudah cukup." Ia membalik tubuh Yesung, dan mengangkat pinggang ramping Yesung, membuatnya bisa melihat hole merah muda Yesung yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"Tuan muda…?" Yesung menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berwajah ambigu. "Apa yang anda- ahh! A-ah…! T-tungguh…! Hnghh…!" Yesung meremas seprei saat Kyuhyun menggosok-gosokkan batang juniornya di hole Yesung. "Nghh~…" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan junior ukuran besarnya itu ke dalam hole sempit Yesung. "Nh…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan hole ketat Yesung yang mencengkram juniornya dengan erat. Akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkan sepenuhnya juniornya ke dalam hole Yesung.

"Arghh! I-ittaiii…!" rintih Yesung. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua sarang obsidiannya. "T-tolongh… keluarkan tuan mud… arghh…!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mulai bergerak. "Khhh…" ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sebelah tangannya kini beralih mengocok junior mungil Yesung.

"Hiks…! Argh! T-tolong…! Hentihkanh…!" isak Yesung menahan sakit yang mendera holenya yang seakan dikoyak paksa, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan nikmat karena tangan Kyuhyun yang memanjakan juniornya.

Sutaradar Jung menjadi panik. "Hei hei! Kita harus menghentikan mereka! Ky-"

"KALAU KALIAN BERANI MENGGANGGU MEREKA, AKAN KAMI PASTIKAN MENGGORENG '**SOSIS**' SAPI UNTUK KALIAN MAKAN!"

Teriakan para yeoja terdengar membahana badai dari luar rumah.

GLEK

Dan sutradara Jung dan para kru pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan KyuSung. 'Bagaimana caranya mereka tahu?!' ia memandang ke sekeliling.

"Sutradara Jung, ada sesuatu di topimu!"

Sutradara Jung sontak mengambil topinya, ia terbelalak. "Alat sadap?!"

"Ahh~…" ringisan kesakitan Yesung mulai beralih menjadi desahan nikmat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya. "Ah~ ah~! Mnghh~! Ohh~! Tuanhh~ mudaah~!" desahan Yesung semakin menggila saat Kyuhyun berulang kali menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras.

"Ck," Kyuhyun merasa libidonya semakin naik mendengar desahan erotis Yesung. Ia mempercepat kocokannya di junior Yesung. "Nghh! Ah~ ah~ ahh~! T-tuan mudah~ s-saya mauhh~!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Bersama, Wataseh…" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"A-AAHHHH~!"

CPROOTT

"Hhh… hhh… hhh…" Yesung memejamkan mata dengan napas tersengal. Dia baru saja klimaks, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga telah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Yesung. "T-tuanhh… mudah…"

Kyuhyun perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Yesung. "… Keluar dari kamarku, Watase. Kau kupecat."

DEG

Entah kenapa Yesung benar-benar bisa merasakan kesakitan Yuu. Seakan Kyuhyun benar-benar menolaknya. "T-tuan muda…" lirihnya.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Segera pergi dari rumahku."

Yesung meremas seprai yang kini sudah penuh akan noda. Perkataan Kyuhyun terlalu dingin…

"… Saya mengerti, tuan…"

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terengah-engah. "… Maafkan saya… tuan muda…"

"Ok… cut…?" gumam sutradara Jung dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. "Yak, Kyuhyunsshi! Apa kau mendengar instruksiku tadi?! Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Keluar dari kamar mandi sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli. Tetap mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi. Yesung buru-buru mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Err… bagaimana, ahjussi? Kami tak perlu mengulangnya 'kan…?"

Sutradara Jung menghela napas. "Hh… baiklah, aku yakin kau sudah benar-benar lelah, Yesung ah. Mungkin kita bisa meminta para yeoja untuk mengeditnya."

Yesung mengangguk lega. "Kamsahamnida, ahjussi!"

"Ne, dan CHO KYUHYUUUN! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA KAU MELAKUKAN ADEGAN RANJANG DENGAN SUNGMIN!"

Yesung membelalak mendengar teriakan sang sutradara. KyuMin juga akan melakukannya…? Yesung menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ah… aku akan keluar sebentar, ahjussi," ia meraih pakaiannya dan buru-buru memakainya dalam selimut. Setelah itu ia berlari melewati sutradara Jung dan para kru. Dia tidak perduli kelihatan seperti seorang yeoja yang patah hati…

… Hatinya sakit saat ini.

"…"

:

:

Yesung menghela napas berat. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat lokasi syutingnya. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan mengingat saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menyentuh tubuh Sungmin. Menyentuh… dengan penuh cinta…

Yesung menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari itu semua…? Yesung menunduk. Dia cukup malu saat mendesah gila-gilaan tadi. Tapi dia memang tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja…

"… _Apa yang bisa kau lakukan…?"_

"Hmph… apa yang bisa kulakukan…?" Yesung tertawa kecil sambil menengadah ke langit. "Dasar Cho seenaknya…"

Tes tes

"Hiks…" Yesung tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar kacau dengan kedua tangannya. "Menyebalkan… Cho pabbo…! Hiks… pabbo…!"

"Ahh, padahal aku sudah sengaja mencarimu, tapi kau malah menjelek-jelekkanku."

Yesung tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan terbelalak saat tahu sosok yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya adalah Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu…?!" ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Di mana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan tetap dengan wajah datar andalannya. "… Aku menolak adegan ranjang dengan Sungmin hyung."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Eh? Kenapa…?"

Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Karena aku tidak mencintai Sungmin hyung." Ia menatap Yesung dalam. "Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai."

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "M-maksudmu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sangat kontras dengan wajah datarnya selama ini. "Saranghaeyo, Yesung hyung…" ia meraih tangan mungil Yesung, dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Yesung terbelalak. "T-tapi…! Bukannya kau mencintai Sungmin…?" tanyanya tergagap.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Harus kujelaskan berapa kali sih, baru kamu mengerti?" ia menarik Yesung untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung hangat. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sungmin hyung. Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Kim Jongwoon. Perlu alasan lain?"

Wajah Yesung mulai memanas. "T-tapi… kau sangat dingin padaku, Kyu…" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal. "Itu karena aku cemburu melihat keakrabanmu dengan Ryeowook!" ia mencium pipi gempal Yesung sekilas. "Kau 'kan milikku!"

Peesh~

Yesung merona. Benar-benar merona! "T-tapiii! Wookie hanya kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku! Kau justru tampak sangat senang dengan Sungmin!"

"Aniya. Dia juga hanya kuanggap sebagai hyung! Kau tahu, aku sangat sedih saat kau mati-matian menolak film ini, hyung. Aku merasa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku."

Yesung menunduk mendapat serangan balik dari Kyuhyun. "A-aku…"

"Ah, dan coba kau lihat ini," Kyuhyun merogoh saku jasnya –mengacuhkan Yesung, dan mengeluarkan pspnya. Ia menyalakan pspnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Yesung.

"E-eh? Bukannya itu… fotoku…?" tanya Yesung heran. pasalnya, wallpaper psp Kyuhyun ternyata foto Yesung yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku memotretnya diam-diam saat SS4 lalu. Kau sangat manis, hyung."

Yesung cemberut. "Yak, aku ini namja! Jadi aku tampan! Bukan manis, Kyu!" sungutnya kesal dengan bibir terpout.

"Hmm~… aku baru tahu kalau namja tampan bisa mendesah seseksi itu…" goda Kyuhyun dengan seringai manisnya.

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. "Yak! Namja mesum!" ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua baby handnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Yesung. "Aku mesum hanya untukmu, hyungie,"

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut. "Lalu, apa kau menerima perasaanku, hyung?" tembak Kyuhyun langsung.

Wajah Yesung memerah. "K-kau yakin, Kyu…?" lirihnya. "Sungmin jauh lebih manis dan lebih sempurna dibandingkan denganku… kau juga lebih akrab dengannya…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dibelainya pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut. "Mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap Sungmin hyung lebih sempurna darimu, hyung. Tapi bagiku, kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Ah, lagipula Sungmin hyung itu berjiwa seme loh." Bisik Kyuhyun. Diciumnya lagi bibir cherry Yesung dengan lembut.

"Seme?" ulang Yesung heran setelah Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan memeluk Yesung semakin erat. "Sungmin hyung menyukai seseorang, hyung. Dan seseorang itu lebih uke darinya. Jadi otomatis dia adalah seme. Mengerti?"

Yesung mengangguk imut. "Mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diciumnya wajah Yesung –lagi-lagi– dengan lembut. "Dan mian, tadi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri, hyung. Kau terlalu seksi. Itu salahmu! Aku jadi kehilangan kontrol! Mendengar desahanmu, dan melihat hole ketatmu, membuatku cemburu pada dua sex toys sialan itu karena telah mengambil keperawananmu!" kesalnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menciumnya.

Pessh~

Wajah Yesung sudah semerah lampu lalu lintas sekarang. "K-kau tidak bercanda, Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Yesung, dan membawanya mendekat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, hyung…?"

Mata Yesung mulai memanas saat menyadari Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Kyu… nado… nado saranghaeyo…!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ini bukan mimpi! Kyuhyun mencintainya!

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, membuat Yesung menutup kedua sarang obsidiannya yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata.

Chu~

Dan kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Yesung dengan perlahan, membuat Yesung terlena. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Mhh~… mphh…"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Yesung meminta akses masuk. Yesung perlahan membukanya, dan disambut Kyuhyun dengan menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Yesung.

"Mhh~… ahmphh…! Kyuuhh~…" desah Yesung tertahan, apalagi tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak membelai punggungnya. "Kyuhh… ini di tempathh~… umumhh…"

Namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli. "Biar saja, baby hyung. Biar mereka tahu, bahwa couple KyuSung real!" setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir Yesung dengan ciuman mesra.

-Tak jauh dari pasangan baru itu…

Manager hyung, sutradara Jung, para kru, MinWook, dan semua ELFujoshi mengintip dari balik pepohonan.

"Kyaa~!" tentu saja itu jeritan histeris para yeoja yang kini asyik merekam moment KyuSung.

"Ketua~ ketua~! Kami ingin mengubah ceritanya~!"

Yeoja yang paling tua berdecak kesal. "Kalian labil sekali sih!"

"Kami 'kan masih remaja, ketua~!"

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar. "Oke, oke! Sudah, lanjut rekam mereka sana!" perintahnya galak. "Oh My God… mereka romantis sekalii~!" bisiknya girang.

"Baik ketuaaa~!" dan tentu saja dibalas jawaban penuh suka cita dari para yeoja.

Manager hyung menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan. "Akhirnya mereka mau jujur juga…"

Sutradara Jung melirik manager hyung yang sudah mewek. "Yak, apa tak masalah membiarkan mereka berciuman di tempat umum begitu?"

"Menyuruh mereka berhenti dan merusak momen mereka?" tanya manager hyung balik. "Ah, maaf Jungsshi. Tapi aku masih menyayangi 'anak'ku. Ini adalah jaminan masa depanku dengan istriku."

Sutradara Jung melirik para yeojadeul yang sedang bersuka cita. "Aa… kau benar…"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Akhirnya si Kyu mau jujur juga."

Sungmin mengangguk tetap dengan senyum manis. "Ne~!"

"Ah, tapi aku penasaran, hyung!" Ryeowook berbalik menatap Sungmin. "Siapa namja uke yang dimaksud Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya polos.

"EHH!" Sungmin gelagapan. "Ituuu~… Kyu hanya bercanda kok! Hehehhe!"

Ryeowook memandangnya.

DEG DEG

Sungmin menunduk gugup.

"Namja itu pasti sangat beruntung, dicintai oleh namja baik sepertimu, hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Sungmin terbelalak, namun ia segera tersenyum. "Ani… justru akulah namja yang beruntung…"

-KyuSung…

"Emph! Kyuh! Apa yang kau sentuh, eoh! Ah~! N-namja mesum! Nghh~…" Yesung meremas surai brunette Kyuhyun saat tangan Kyuhyun bermain-main di pantat padatnya.

"Hmm, sejujurnya aku belum puas dengan yang tadi, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, oke~?"

PESH~

"NAMJA MESUUUUMMM!"

PLETAK

"ADUH!"

FIN~

(Dengan tidak elitnya!XD)

KYAAAAAAA! UCCHAN INNOCENT! MASIH TETEP INNOCENT WALAU UDAH NULIS ITU!*tunjuk atas*/plak/ SUER SUER! BUKAN KEINGINAN UCCHAN UNTUK BIKIN NC YANG SANGAT DIBAWAH STANDAR ITU!

… Tapi tiap malam… Ucchan ngimpiin nc-nya KyuSung mulu…/jduakh/ ada sekitar 15 variasi…/pletak/ akhirnya Ucchan pilih yang ini! Hehehe, mumpung Ucchan lagi pengen nyoba bikin BDSM! Tapi kayaknya gagal ne…T.T gak tega nyiksa Yemma…(Readerdeul: PEMBOHONG!*tunjuk ALBOL*)

Ehem, bagaimana ncnya?/slaped/ mianne kalau bener-bener ancur…T.T ini Ucchan udah mengeluarkan segenap tenaga loh! Bahkan saking innocent(?)nya Ucchan, pembuatan nc dific ini sampai dipause 3 kali loh…=_=" gak tahan ngetiknya…*seka iler*

Engg, habis ini Ucchan akan menambah beberapa chapt berisi film sebenarnya! Mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapt! Semoga ditunggu ne!X3 oh ya, soal caramel yang menatap YeWook nggak suka itu Kyuppa! Disini, Kyuppa maniknya caramel, Minnie oppa chocolate! Karena mungkin nggak akan pernah terreveal, jadi Ucchan kasih tahu sekalian disini~!/BUAKH/

UNAS… inilah biang keladi utama kenapa Ucchan nggak pernah bisa uplat… hasilnya belum keluar… duh, mana itu MTK 70% cap cip cup semua lagi…/plak/ jadi diharap maklum kalau Ucchan nggak bisa uplat!^w^b/pletak/

Yosh, Ucchan mau berbalas review aja ne~! gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview! Ucchan akan semakin berjuaang~!X3 hana, deul, set, YAKKK!XD

* * *

><p>Lukyuky: "Salahkan para yeojadeul itu!*tunjuk ELFujoshideul*dibakar/ hwaaaangg! Ini udah lebih panjang kan Uky chaan? Bilang iya aja!/pletak/ ughh, ini bukan uplat… TAPI SUER UCCHAN PUNYA ALASAAANNN!XC*gigit pipi Yemma*/dibakar/ itu UNAS hasilnya belum keluar… deg-degaaann…TMT gomawo reviewnya ne, Uky chaan~!^w^"

AuraKim: "Eh, eh, sudah terjawab kan diatas?XD/pletak/ yoshh, udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aura chaan~!^0^"

lisunhae . cinjekor: "Tak ada yang sakit hati~! Happy ending untuk semuanya~!XD(MinWook: Masa?) nah, sekarang sudah bertepuk dua tangan(?) kan~?X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Li chaan~!^w^v"

iwsumpter: "K** tuh apa, Kyunda chan?0.0*curious face*/ditendang Kyunda chan/ nyahahah, saya juga sudah selesai dengan selamat! Tapi hasilnya…TMT nyahaah, diatas panjang nggak, Kyunda chan?XD Ucchan masih innocent loh!(Kyunda chan: -_-) gomawo reviewnya ne, Kyunda chan~!\^U^/"

rikarika: "Pas baca review ini, Ucchan ketawa miris. Iya ya… bagaimana kalau Ucchan bikin perubahan? Updatenya tetep lama, tpi yg diupdate hanya 2-3?:D*cari-cari alasan padahal lagi nggak ada mood ngetik*/BUAKH/ jinjja? Kalau gitu Ucchan telah berhasil menjadi aegya yang baik dan benar…/ditendang Kyuppa/ Mwowowowowowowo~(?)*tunjuk rating*/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rika chaaan~!^w^v"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "Nyahahaha, Afifah chan mesum deh!XD/plak/ ehh… sekarang udah sih… tapi mood hilang gara-gara hasil unas belum diketahui… Ucchan akan benar-benar bebas saat tahu lulus atau nggak…TwT gomawo reviewnya ne, Afifah chaaan~!X3"

Liekyusung: "Yosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Nyuahahahaha!/dibekep/ gomawo reviewnya nee, Lie chaaan~!XD"

Nierin: "Aaa~! Gomawoo~!(Rin chan: siapa yang ngomongin situ?) yosh, udah Ucchan update~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Rin chaan~!X3"

Idda KyuSung: "*stay tune dilayar monitor*/ditendang Idda chan/ jinjjaaa? Ucchan dapet royalty kan?XD 80 persennya untuk Ucchan ne!/BUAKH/ udah Ucchan lanjut niih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaaan~!^0^"

7Guest: "Itu si Kyuhyuun~!XD ehh, live sihh^^'/plak/ ne! ntar cepat tua baru rasa!/digampar Sparkyu/ Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Mian lamaaa!T,T Gomawo reviewnya ne, Estdeul chaann~!"

ErmaClouds13: "Yak, Erma chan, manager prince kan udah nikah!/plak/ Nyahhaha~!*ngintip kamera Erma chan*/ditendang kebulan/ udah Ucchan lanjuut~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan~!"

Mylovelyyeye: "Annyeong, Love chaan~!^0^ Alhamdulillah…TwT/PLAK/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjoot~!\^0^/ mianne ini lama…TwT UCCHAN ADA ALASAANN!*ngeyel* ahahaha… itu MTK cap cip cupnya banyak banget, Love chaan…T.T*menangis tersedu-sedu* gomawo reviewnya ne, Love chaaan~!X3"

i'm the cutest sparkyu: "Nyahahha, moga-moga NCnya nggak mengecewakan dehTwT/plak/ nyahahaha~! Jawabannya ada diatas~!XD/plak/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjutt~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Spar chaaan~!^W^/"

Reani Clouds: "Hahahah, Ucchan jadi takut ceritanya jadi ribet… moga-moga gak yah!XD/plak/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut, Reani chaan~! Ugh ugh ugh, biar nilainya nggak bagus-bagus amat juga gak papa deh… yang penting lulus…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Reani chaan~!X3"

sisil . li24: "Nyahahha, begitulah!XD/plak/ jinjja…? Ini Ucchan dapet ditengah ulangan Fisika loh…=w=" yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut, n super mianne ini luamaaaaaaaa bangeeett!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chaan~!X3"

rina afrida: "Wuaduh! Semoga ini NCnya nggak mengecewakaaan!XC/plak/ nyahhaha, nggak kok~!XD tapi mungkin nanti malam Kyu akan 'pura-pura' salah biar ngulang terus~!XD/PLETAL/ suka kok! Cuma Kyuppa kesel aja karena Yemma deket dengan Wookie noona~!XD/plak/waah~! Rina chan benar-benar memiliki intuisi yang tajam!XD wuaks… mian ini sama sekali bukan uplat…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaan~!X3"

cassandraelf: "*Tertohok* uhuk… mian… ini bukan uplat…!TMT gomawo reviewnya ne, Andra chaan~!^0^/"

Kim YeHyun: "Ne…TMT*gigit jari Yemma*/PLAK/ jinjja?==' bukannya tambah ribet?XD yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Niira chaaan~!X3"

indah . lestari . 18: "Yeaaay~!XD/plak/ eh? Indah chan narik apaan? Ucchan kan, nggak pake baju!*innocent face* (Indah chan: PAK POLISIIIIIII~!) yosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! N ini sama sekali bukan uplat! Miaaan!TMT gomawo reviewnya ne, Indah chaaaan~!^W^v"

ryani clouds: "Nyahahha Ryani chan tau aja deh!XD*tampol Ryani chan*/slaped/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryani chaaan~!0W0v"

Kriskyusungdewi: "Nggak eonnie! Karena Ucchan aegya yang baik n bener, maka Ucchan mempersatukan merekaa~!XD/plak/ ah, Kyuppa emang udah tua dari sononya!/BUAKH/ YIKES! Ini bukan uplat eonnieee!XC UNAS…T_T gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaan~!X3"

jeremy kim84: "*Tertohok* uhukkhh… mian lamaaaa!TMT itu Kyuppa!^w^v nyahaha, moga-moga adegan NCnya sesuai keinginan nee~!/slaped/ HWAANGGG!*makan hp* ini bukan uplaat… miaanneeT.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chaan~!^w^"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Hey, tetua mesum!XD/slaped/ ehh, Tri chan kemana aje selama ini?0.0 jangan bilang Tri chan sedang bersemedi(?) dikamar KyuSung? Ucchan ikut dong!XD/PLAK/ hehehe, semoga NCnya nggak mengecewakanTwT yooshh~! Udah Ucchan lanjut Tri chaan~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaaan~!d^W^b"

yesungie lover: "0.0 gak tahan?*nunjuk semak, alternative toilet*/didepak/ uhhuhuhuhu… ini bukan uplat… mianneT..T gomawo reviewnya ne, Lover chaaan~!X3"

rheina . kyuhae: "RHEINAA CHAAANN! GOMAWO UDAH NGEREVIEW DARI AWAL NEE!TwT*seka ingus pake rambut Kyuppa*/digampar/ hiks hiks, Ucchan bisa melayang kelangit ketujuh kalau dipuji terus~!X3(Readerdeul: *mendelik*) ughh… Ucchan nggak bisa uplat… mianne… itu UNAS…TMT hyaaa… MTK banyak cap cip cup…/buakh/ gomawo reviewnya Rheina chaan~!XD btw, GBU tu apa yah?0.0/kepo"

Pute: "Wak wak wak, itu Pute chan udah lumutan kali! Ini update yang luama banget… mianneeeTMT udah Ucchan lanjut! Btw, emangnya Pute chan tau rumah Ucchan?XD/BUAKH/ yosh! Ucchan akan berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Pute chaaan~!X3"

* * *

><p>Finiisssh~! Gomawo udah mau ngereview ne~! n mian kalau ada yang kelewat!^w^<p>

Ucchan denger Hae oppa sakit ne?0.0 GWS Hae oppaaa!\^0^/*kirim Hae oppa sepiring ikan goreng asam manis*/didepak jauh-jauh/

N mianne, Ucchan baru update 2 fic… jangan salahkan Ucchan! Ucchan lagi deg-degan nunggu hasil UNAS yang beluuuummm juga keluar!*frustasi* jadi semoga readerdeul masuh mau menunggu deh!^w^v

Yah, akan Ucchan singkatin aja deh!XD

Review Pleaseee~?


	4. My Story Part 1

Disebuah dorm idol paling berisik(?) di Korea Selatan, nampaklah para member boyband paling gaje/PLAK/ didunia, Super Junior. Sang leader tampak menonton TV bersama member-member lain. Hanya tiga member aktif yang tidak ada bersama mereka, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Siwon. Sisa member yang tidak aktif adalah Kangin, Hangeng, dan Kibum.

Hari ini adalah malam minggu, dan digunakan oleh para member untuk ritual nonton TV bersama. Semua stok kaset didorm sudah habis mereka sikat.

Sebut saja film romantis seperti Titanic –yang sudah diputar ribuan kali namun mereka harus memutarnya lagi karena paksaan ikan Mokpo mereka,

Film horor seperti The Ring –yang harus terhenti ditengah film karena jeritan Ryeowook yang hampir menangis dan ancaman otot Sungmin,

Juga film kartun simpanan Donghae, Finding Nemo –yang dirampas paksa oleh Heechul.

Ini ketiga kalinya mereka memutar ulang DVD Finding Nemo Donghae. Dan mereka semua sudah bosan –kecuali si pemilik kaset yang masih menonton dengan antusias seraya meniru semua dialog para tokoh difilm kartun tersebut. Sudah hafal.

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Dimana Yesungie hyung?"

Heechul memasukkan popcorn kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya asal. "Pasti sedang bersama magnae itu."

Leeteuk manggut-manggut. "Semenjak mereka jadian, Kyuhyun jadi lebih posesif, bukan?"

Sungmin yang memiliki kantung mata mengerikan diwajahnya hanya menggeram. "… Mereka melakukannya hampir setiap malam… aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Shindong menepuk bahu Sungmin, berupaya menguatkan.

Donghae dan Ryeowook menatap Sungmin polos. "Melakukan apa?"

Sungmin sontak menggeleng, sementara Eunhyuk mendecih. "Dasar ikan sok suci. Padahal kita juga sering melakukannya!"

Leeteuk menggigit sapu tangannya frustasi. Kangin masih wajib militer… dia benar-benar tersiksa karena harus sendirian. Heechul yang merasakan hal yang sama hanya menekuk wajahnya. Dia masih berhubungan dengan Hangeng, tapi Heechul ingin benar-benar bertemu, berbicara, dan melakukan 'itu' dengannya secara langsung./plak

Siwon sedang ada job, katanya sebentar lagi akan pulang.

TING TONG~

Semua sontak terdiam. Tak ada yang bergerak. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, menaruh harapan. Belum lagi puppy eyes dari Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Buka pintunya, dasar pemalas!" Perintah Heechul galak karena tidak ada yang mau bergerak.

Tapi semua member tampak malas hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Mereka langsung melemparkan berbagai alasan. "Kakiku sedang sakit!" "Maagku kambuh!" "Kepalaku pusing!" "Aku lelah karena harus menyiapkan makan malam!" "Aku mau melakukan itu dengan Hyukkie!"

Dan alasan terakhir sontak mendapat timpukan sandal dari kiri dan kanan.

Akhirnya Donghae –dengan alasan mesumnya– didorong paksa untuk membuka pintu. Dengan sedikit menggerutu Donghae membuka pintu. "Manager hyung!" ia sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa malam-malam begini bertamu?"

"Aku mau membawakan kaset film yang dibintangi Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook!" jelas manager prince. Ia menyodorkan kantong plastik. "Ini versi demonya. Kata beberapa kru yeoja, mereka ingin mendengar pendapat kalian semua, baru filmnya dirilis secara resmi. Kalian harus menontonnya malam ini juga! Nanti beritahukan pendapat kalian padaku besok."

Donghae mengangguk paham sambil menerima kaset itu. "Hyung tidak mau masuk dulu?" tawarnya.

"Aniya, aku ada urusan. Aku duluan, Hae ah!" manager prince lalu pergi tanpa mendengar balasan Donghae.

Donghae mengunci pintu, dan melangkah kembali ketempat para member.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul sambil merampas tas plastic yang dibawa Donghae.

Donghae merengut. "Dari manager hyung, katanya versi demo dari film yang dimainkan Yesungie hyung, Sungmin hyung, Wookie dan si magnae." Jelas Donghae. "Manager hyung bilang kita harus memberi pendapat kita."

"Jeongmal?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yak, panggil dia!" perintah Heechul pada Shindong.

Shindong menggerutu. "Arraaaseooo, hyooongg…" sungutnya malas sambil berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar KyuMin. Tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk, Shindong langsung membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci. "Kyu, Yesung hyung, dipanggil Heechul h- … yung…" rahang Shindong langsung jatuh(?) melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Nampak… Yesung sedang duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang sudah topless dengan mengenakan sebuah… kostum kucing hitam seksi lengkap dengan ekor dan bando kupingnya(hadiah dari para ELFujoshi Jepang), dan… tangan Kyuhyun bergerayang dibutt dan dadanya… belum lagi bibir keduanya yang bertautan…

… Desahan lirih Yesung…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRANG

:

:

"…" Kyuhyun menebar aura setannya. Shindong yang menjadi sasaran utamanya hanya bisa memandang kearah manapun selain kearah Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka itu benar-benar marah. Sepertinya Shindong harus pasrah dijahili oleh magnae evil mereka selama beberapa lama. Terakhir kali Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun marah, majalah dewasa edisi terbatas super mahalnya langsung dibakar tanpa sisa oleh magnae mereka yang kejam itu.

Sementara Yesung yang berada dipelukannya berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kini dia sudah memakai piyama kura-kura ninjanya. "Sudahlah, Kyu… Shindong tidak sengaja…" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menyusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung, menghirup bau vanilla yang sangat disukainya. Tampak santai, tapi Shindong tahu dirinya masih terancam.

Heechul memutar matanya imajiner. "Berhenti bermesraan disini, magnae! Cepat putar filmnya sebelum moodku hilang!" perintahnya lagi.

Leeteuk hanya diam. Padahal dia leader disini, tapi kenapa kesannya Heechul lebih berkuasa? Well, mereka seumuran, hanya beda beberapa hari pula. Tapi tetap saja… dia leader…

Ryeowook yang pertama berinisiatif untuk berdiri dan memutar kaset pemberian manager hyung itu. Ia mengganti kaset Finding Nemo Donghae dengan kaset pemberian manager prince, lalu berlari menuju sofa dengan terburu-buru. "Filmnya mulai!" seru Ryeowook bersemangat sambil mengambil popcorn yang ada dimangkuk besar.

:::

**Disini, langsung masuk bagian filmnya ne! silahkan menikmati!^^ n moga-moga gak terlalu gaje=w="**

:::

Ini adalah kisah cinta.

Diantara mereka berempat.

… Sebuah kisah cinta segi empat yang begitu membingungkan.

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 4: My Story Part 1

* * *

><p>RATED: M! (Bagian filmnya NCnya gak frontal sih…plak)

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung, MinWook(Sakitnya tuh disini!plak)

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, angst lucu(?), tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, BDSM(kayaknya?), BL!, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>Ting~… ting~…<p>

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah memainkan piano yang melantunkan lagu 'For Tommorow'. Tubuhnya dilapisi jas hitam yang menawan. Wajahnya pun sangat sempurna tanpa setitikpun cela.

… Tapi di wajah tampan itu, tak terlihat sedikitpun kebahagiaan. Ya… dia tidak bahagia… hidup tanpa cinta. Seumur hidup hanya sendiri. Tak pernah menemukan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Dia kaya, memiliki segalanya, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengejarnya, tapi dia tahu mereka tak tulus. Mereka hanya mengincar hartanya.

"… Tuan… apa tuan ingin makan sesuatu…?" tanya seorang namja manis berpakaian maid di belakangnya.

Namja tampan itu tetap tak bergeming, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari si namja manis sedikitpun.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. Sungguh dingin namja di depannya ini. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya…

'Aku tetap mencintaimu, tuan…'

Selalu… sejak lama. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mencintai tuan mudanya ini.

… Ini adalah kisah cinta tanpa syaratnya.

Hanya untuk tuan mudanya.

:

:

Disebelah rumah sang namja dan maidnya tadi, ada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar yang ditinggali kakak beradik. Nampak sang kakak menyentuh dahi adiknya yang tampak kesakitan.

"Rei… apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja…?" tanya kakak tersebut cemas.

Si adik berupaya tersenyum, walau bibirnya telah memucat. "Ne, Nii-san… Re baik-baik saja…"

Sang kakak memandanginya sedih. Dipeluknya tubuh sang adik yang masih sedikit hangat. 'Kakak janji… kakak akan mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatanmu… kakak janji… bertahanlah sebentar lagi.' matanya kembali memanas, lengannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

'… Aishiteruyo, otouto…'

Selama ini, dia selalu mencintai adiknya.

… Dalam artian… sensual.

Dia mencintai adiknya, layaknya seorang pria mencintai wanitanya.

Ya…

Ini adalah kisah cinta terlarangnya.

:::

Mereka menapaki kisah cintanya masing-masing.

Dan bagaimana kisah akhirnya…?

Semuanya dimulai…

Saat…

Pertemuan penuh takdir itu…

… Takdir yang pahit…

… Takdir yang menyakitkan…

… Dan takdir yang akan mengubah segalanya…

… Tapi sungguh.

Bukankah cerita mereka begitu indah…?

:::

TBC~XD/plak

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah/PLAK

Heheh, udah lama banget nih FF gak lanjut~!XD dasar author PHP~! Ah authornya Ucchan ya? heheheh~!/pletak/

Gak banyak komen deh, semoga suka ne!^^ n hari ini KyuSung day 'kan? MOMMIIEEH!/digampar Kyuppa/ semoga makin mesra sama daddy~! N cepet punya anak8D/plak/ semoga langgeng slalu~!(mulai ngaco)

Gomawo buat review readerdeul dichapt sebelumnya! Syukurlah banyak yang memberi respon positif! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkannya! Yup! Semangat!X0

Buat yang UN semoga dapat dilaksanakan dengan baik ne!^^

Review Please?^^


	5. My Story Part 2

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 5: My Story Part 2

* * *

><p>RATED: M! (Bagian filmnya NCnya gak frontal sih…plak)

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung, MinWook(Sakitnya tuh disini!plak)

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, angst lucu(?), tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, BDSM(kayaknya?), BL!, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>UN: Ucchan mau ngasih tahu kalau **disela2 cerita akan ada komentar para member**! Mian kalo ada yang gak suka!TMT

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>Kiriyo membuka matanya. Kembali menjalani hari monotonnya. Bangun, tanpa ada sapaan pagi dari orang yang dicintainya. Bangun, sendirian tanpa belaian seorang yang dicintainya.<p>

Lagi.

Kiriyo menghela napas, sebelum memilih bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia menyambar handuk, dan melangkah kekamar mandi.

:

:

Yuu yang sedang menata meja makan, segera tersenyum manis pada Kiriyo yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Selamat pagi, tuan muda."

"Hn…" balas Kiriyo sekenanya. Ia duduk, dan tanpa banyak bicara menyantap sup yang sudah dibuatkan Yuu.

Yuu menatapnya sendu. Sedih melihat tuan mudanya tampak kesepian seperti ini. Yuu selalu bersedia menemani tuan mudanya, namun tuan mudanya itu seperti tak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

Yang bisa Yuu harapkan sekarang, adalah seorang malaikat akan jatuh dari langit, dan membuat tuan mudanya ini tersenyum.

… Sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile…<p>

Sei menatap adiknya khawatir. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri, Rei?"

Rei yang sedang melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya–meminum banyak macam kapsul pil obat– hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh? D-dan aku-"

"Hush, aku baik-baik saja, Nii san…" Rei tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, aku sehat 'kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Sei menatap Rei bimbang. Hari ini dia memiliki janji dengan teman lamanya untuk ketemuan ditaman dekat rumah. Sei ingin mengajak Rei, tapi takut Rei akan kelelahan.

Rei yang melihat kebimbangan kakaknya itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, nii san."

Sei menghela napas. "Baiklah… tapi hati-hati ne, jangan sampai terluka. Jika ada apa-apa, langsung telepon aku!"

Rei mengangguk. "… Hai."

:

:

Kiriyo menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman. Berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya setelah jogging yang dilakukannya. Caramel tajamnya menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang gembira.

Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah keirian… dia tidak pernah bisa mengalami masa kecil seindah itu. Ayahnya, seorang konglomerat di Jepang, memaksanya agar menjadi pengusaha yang terkemuka. Akhirnya Kiriyo –yang saat itu sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang pianis– mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dengan belajar di sekolah bisnis.

… Tapi ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kiriyo masih jelas mengingat bentuk batu nisan ayahnya waktu itu.

Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menangis. Ah… apa dia lega…? Lega karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mengaturnya, mengingat ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia lahir.

Yang tersisa dalam hidupnya kini hanya harta benda peninggalan ayahnya dan Yuu, maid setianya yang sudah menemaninya selama 7 tahun ini.

'…'

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kiriyo menoleh, dan langsung terpana. Di depannya kini, Nampak sesosok namja manis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "S-silahkan…" ujar Kiriyo sambil menggeser letak duduknya.

Namja manis itu segera duduk dan meminum air mineralnya.

'Sepertinya ia baru jogging…' batin Kiriyo sambil mencuri pandang ke arah namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Hahh… kemana sih orang itu? kenapa dia belum datang juga? Dasar lelaki ngaret!" gerutu namja itu pelan. "Ah!" namja manis itu seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiriyo dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kita belum kenalan yah? Namaku Narukami Sei! Siapa namamu?"

Kiriyo balas tersenyum samar. "… Kiriyo."

"Begitukah? Salam kenal, Kiriyo kun!" seru namja manis yang mengaku bernama Sei itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan uluran tangan itu disambut Kiriyo, dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak menghiasi paras tampannya.

* * *

><p>-Yuu's Side…<p>

Praangg!

Yuu memandangi gelas bermotif kura-kuranya yang jatuh dan pecah. '… Aku mendapat firasat buruk…' batinnya cemas. "Apa tuan muda baik-baik saja…?"

Yuu menggeleng menepis firasat buruknya. Ia buru-buru membersihkan bekas pecahan gelasnya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Sebaiknya aku menyapu halaman saja."

:

:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuu yang tadinya sedang menyapu halaman rumah Kiriyo langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pekikan dari rumah di sebelahnya. "A-ada apa?!" Yuu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju rumah yang tidak lebih besar dari rumah tuan mudanya.

BRAK BRAK

"Ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Yuu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik.

"Argghh! Hiks… Sei nii san…"

Yesung memutar handle pintu, dan terkejut karena pintunya ternyata tak terkunci. 'Ceroboh sekali…' namun tak mau berlama-lama dengan keterkejutannya itu, Yuu berlari masuk sambil mencari-cari orang yang berteriak tadi. "Permisiii? Kau di manaaa?"

"ARGH! Sei nii! Re sakiiittt! Ittaii… hiks hiks…"

Yuu menoleh ke arah salah satu kamar. 'Di situ?' Yuu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruangan itu. Ia lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas saat mendapati seorang namja manis yang tengah memegangi perutnya menahan sakit.

"Hhh…! Kau s-siapa…? Hh…" lirih namja manis itu dengan napas tersengal. Darah mulai mengucur turun dari hidungnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Yuu semakin panik.

"T-tunggu! Biar kuobati dulu sakitmu!"

:

:

"Jadi… namamu Watase Yuu…?" tanya Rei sambil menatap Yuu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik karena Yuu sudah mengobatinya dengan telaten.

Yuu mengangguk. "Gomen aku tiba-tiba masuk sembarangan." Ujar Yuu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Rei menggeleng panik. "Tidak! Justru aku harus berterima kasih karena Watase sudah menyelamatkanku! Arigatou!"

Yuu tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama!" ia mengernyit saat menyadari perubahan wajah Rei. "Ada apa? Wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah… apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yuu cemas sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Rei.

Rei menggeleng gugup. "T-tidak… em, gomen karena sudah merepotkanmu, Watase san!"

Yuu menggeleng dengan senyum tulus. "Nah, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan! Kau boleh memanggilku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan! Jangan segan. Kita ini tetangga, ingat?"

Rei tersenyum manis. "Ne, sekali lagi arigatou!"

…

"Watase?"

Yuu yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Rei menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia langsung tersentak saat tahu itu suara kiriyo.

… Dan tuan mudanya itu tidak sendirian… ada seorang namja manis di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa Yuu merasa hatinya diremas dengan kuat. Sakiiit…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Yuu menoleh kearah namja manis itu setengah terkejut. "A-ah, sumimasen! Tadi Narukami berteriak kesakitan, jadi saya menolongnya. Maafkan kelancangan saya ini." Ujar Yuu sambil membungkuk gugup.

"NANI?! REI!" tanpa membalas permintaan maaf Yuu, namja manis itu sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yuu hanya berdiri bingung. "U-uhh… tuan muda, dia siapa…?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Yuu tersentak saat tuan mudanya itu malah menjawabnya dengan dingin. "Cepat pulang. Aku ingin makan."

Sungguh, sudah berpuluh ribu kali Yuu mendapat perkataan dingin dari Kiriyo, namun yang ini…terasa berbeda…

… Seakan Kiriyo merasa marah pada dirinya karena sesuatu…

Yuu langsung merasakan feeling buruk. Jangan bilang jika tuan mudanya ini…

Krieet~

"Ah, maafkan kekurang sopananku, yah! Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawat adik kecilku! Aku Sei! Narukami Sei!"

Yuu menatap tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Tak usah, Sei kun. Ayo pulang, Watase."

'… Dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya…'

Bolehkah Yuu menyimpulkan begitu…? Kiriyo kesal karena Yuu membuat Sei meninggalkannya. Ahh… apa yang bisa Yuu lakukan…?

:

:

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Rei, hubungan Yuu dengan Rei menjadi sangat dekat. Kadang Yuu akan datang kerumah Rei untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaannya –mengingat Sei harus bekerja. Kadang Reilah yang datang bertamu. Kiriyo juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Rei.

Pernah suatu kali Yuu bercengkrama dengan Rei dan Sei. Kadang Sei akan tertawa mendengar lelucon Rei. Tangannya juga aktif mengelus surai Rei. Juga… tatapan lembutnya pada Rei.

… Saat itu pula, Yuu menyadari ada yang salah dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Sikap Sei terhadap Rei terasa ganjal. Sei seperti mencintainya.

… Adiknya sendiri.

Dan parahnya,

… Benar-benar 'cinta'.

:

:

"Watase kun!"

Yuu yang tadinya melamun, terkejut saat mendengar suara Rei. "A-ah, ne!"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Rei bingung. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

Yuu menggaruk tengkuknya. "T-tidak kok… ah, eto'o…"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada kakakmu, Narukami san?" tanya Yuu hati-hati.

"Perasaan? Ya aku menyayanginya. Apalagi?" tanya Rei bingung.

"Umm… tidak. Hehe, gomen ne." Yuu tersenyum canggung. Rei sepertinya tidak menyadari perasaan Sei padanya.

Rei tersenyum. "… Dia kakak terbaik didunia~! Aku sangat menyayanginya! Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku~!"

"Lalu… apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Yuu.

"Uhmm… ne… aku mempunyainya…" Rei tersenyum, pipinya merona dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Aku… jatuh cinta padanya…"

Yuu hanya mengangguk paham, namun obsidiannya terpaku pada sosok Sei yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih dan kecewa. Sepertinya dia mendengar kata-kata Rei.

Lalu, Sei berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Yuu yang hanya menatapnya sedih.

:::

"Tunggu! Maksudnya Sungmin hyung mencintai Ryeowook, begitu?!" potong Donghae.

Wajah Sungmin sontak merah padam.

"Hmm… entahlah, aku juga sedikit bingung sebenarnya!" timpal Ryeowook polos. "Kami 'kan kakak beradik!"

Shindong dan Eunhyuk sudah bersiul gaje kepada Sungmin.

Hampir saja Sungmin mengsmack down keduanya, namun suara Heechul menghentikannya.

"Yak! Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku!" marah Heechul. "Komentarnya nanti saja kalau filmnya sudah selesai!"

Akhirnya mereka kembali diam, berusaha mencerna film yang terpampang didepan mereka. Donghae hanya menggerutu "Aku tidak mengerti filmnya!", namun tidak diacuhkan oleh member lain.

:::

Yuu meminum segelas jus jeruk. Obsidiannya terpaku pada tuannya, Kiriyo yang sedang berdansa dengan Sei. Hari ini ultah Rei, adik Sei. Jadi Sei mengundang mereka berdua. Yuu tersenyum tulus. Dia bahagia melihat tuannya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

… Meski dia harus terluka.

Dia tahu Kiriyo memang benar-benar mencintai Sei. Yuu tahu dari cara Kiriyo memandang Sei. Perlakuan lembut Kiriyo yang tak pernah Yuu dapatkan. Tapi Yuu bahagia. Sungguh. Dia tulus dengan perasaannya ini. Melihat tuannya tersenyum saja, sudah cukup membuat hatinya menghangat…

Tuhan benar-benar telah mengabulkan doanya.

"Watase kun!"

Yuu menoleh, dan tersenyum mendapati Rei yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Narukami san!" ucapnya sambil menyalami Rei.

Rei tersenyum manis. "Arigatou, Watase kun! Aku senang kau mau menghadiri ulang tahunku!"

Yuu terkekeh. "Bukan masalah, kita tetangga bukan? Ah, tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu, sumimasen."

Rei menggeleng. "Kau datang saja sudah membuatku sangat senang!" ujarnya dengan kedua chocolate yang berbinar-binar.

Yuu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rei. "Bolehkah?"

Rei menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" mereka berdua lalu melenggang ke lantai dansa. Rei meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yuu, sementara Yuu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Rei. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan lagu slow _Everything I do (I do it for you)_.

"Kau tampak sangat menawan malam ini, Narukami san," puji Yuu tulus. Rei memang tampak sangat manis dengan setelan jas berwarna biru muda. Surai brunettenya pun ditata acak tapi tetap terlihat rapi.

Rei tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau terlalu memuji, Watase kun! Kau juga tampak sangat tampan malam ini…" pujinya dengan pipi merona. Wajahnya semakin memanas saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Rei memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yuu mendekat.

Tapi gerakan Yuu terhenti saat menangkap tuan mudanya dan Sei yang melangkah berdua menuju taman kecil di belakang rumah ini. Yuu tersenyum miris. Apa Kiriyo akan menyatakan perasaannya…? Yuu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Rei yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium pipi Rei. Rei membuka matanya, dengan wajah merah padam. "W-Watase kun…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Narukami san,"

…

Sei menghela napas, memandangi langit penuh bintang. Di sampingnya, Kiriyo sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di kursi taman kecil di belakang rumah Sei.

"… Kau tahu, Kiriyo kun…" Sei bersuara. "… Aku merasa sedikit cemburu pada Watase…"

Kiriyo mengernyit. "Cemburu kenapa?"

Sei meliriknya. "… Dia bisa dengan mudah membuat Rei tersenyum. Entah kenapa… aku merasa gagal… aku tak pernah bisa membuat Rei tersenyum secerah itu…"

Kiriyo diam. Menunggu Sei melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… Watase orang yang baik. Meski awalnya aku mengira dia seorang wanita karena pakaian maid itu." Ia tertawa kecil, tetap menatap barisan langit penuh bintang. "Kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan adik kecilku kepadanya."

Kiriyo tetap diam. Entah kenapa dia yakin ada sesuatu di balik ucapan Sei. Perlahan Kiriyo memindahkan tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sei dengan erat. Sei terlonjak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kiriyoshi kun?"

Kiriyo menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lembut. "Aishiteru, Sei kun…" kedua chocolate Sei membulat. "Watashiwa… Sei kun daisuki…" Kiriyo menatapnya dalam. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sei.

"…"

Yuu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Senyum miris. 'Tuan muda benar-benar telah menyatakan perasaannya…' ia berbalik, kembali memasuki ruangan.

… Mengacuhkan hati kecilnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali menoleh.

:

:

"Watase kun!"

Yuu yang baru saja keluar dari toilet menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Ne, Narukami san?"

Sei berlari mendekatinya, dan langsung menarik tangan Yuu. "Tuan mudamu itu mabuk berat! Aku sudah melarangnya untuk minum lagi! Tapi dia malah menghabiskan dua belas gelas wine!"

Yuu terbelalak. "N-nani?!"

"Ne!" langkah Sei terhenti di depan sebuah mini bar. "Itu dia! Hei, Kiriyoshi kun! Kenapa kau minum lagi?! Kau sudah cukup mabuk!" bentak Sei sambil merampas paksa gelas wine yang hendak diminum Kiriyo.

Yuu menatapnya nanar. Tuan mudanya itu tampak sangat berantakkan saat ini. "T-tuan muda…! Apa anda baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia menyentuh lengan Kiriyo, tapi Kiriyo langsung menepis tangannya.

"… Bukan urusanmu."

NYUT

Yuu menunduk mendengar ucapan dingin Kiriyo. "S-sumimasen, tuan muda…! Tapi anda harus pulang sekarang…"

Kiriyo diam. Sepertinya lelaki tampan itu telah tertidur. Yuu menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Sei yang tampak frustasi. "Maaf, Narukami san. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sei memainkan jarinya gugup. "Eto'o, dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Jadinya…" Sei meringis. "Dia langsung minum banyak wine tanpa berkata apapun lagi!"

Yuu terbelalak. Sei menolaknya? "E-eh? Kenapa anda menolaknya?"

"… Karena aku memang tidak bisa membalas cintanya." Sei tersenyum, chocolatenya tertuju pada adik kecilnya yang kini sedang sibuk menyalami para undangan. "Aku sudah mencintai seseorang, dan hanya akan bisa mencintainya…"

Yuu terdiam mendengar penuturan Sei. "… Anda mencintai Rei san?"

Sei menatapnya kaget. "B-bagaimana kau-…" tapi ia segera tertawa kecil. "… Haha… mungkin kau benar, Watase kun. Aku mencintainya."

Yuu menatap Sei. Dia tampak sangat terluka. "…"

"Tapi Rei menyukaimu." Sei tersenyum tulus. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Kau pantas dicintai Rei. Dan aku… aku senang, setidaknya Rei bisa mencintai seseorang sebelum akhir hayatnya."

Kedua obsidian Yuu terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Sei membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ah… jadi Rei belum cerita?" ia tersenyum miris. "Rei terkena penyakit langka yang membuat fisiknya sangat lemah. Dokterpun telah memvonisnya. Dia hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 17 tahun. Karena itu aku sangat menjaganya. Bagaimanapun…"

"… Ia adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki."

Yuu menunduk. "M-maaf… saya tidak tahu kalau…"

Sei tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Watase kun." Ia tertawa kecil. "Rei adalah anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan berjuang untuk hidup agar bisa melihatmu lebih lama!"

Yuu perlahan mulai tersenyum. "… Arigatou." Ia melangkah mendekati tuan mudanya yang sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mengalungkan lengan tuan mudanya pada bahunya, dan memapahnya untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Narukami san. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Rei san karena tak bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi."

Sei tersenyum. "Pasti."

Yuu kembali melempar senyum tulus pada Sei, lalu mulai memapah Kiriyo keluar ruangan pesta.

Sei menatap mereka berdua yang sudah berlalu. 'Gomen, Kiriyoshi kun. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mencintaimu.' Ia memejamkan matanya. '… Aku hanya mencintai adikku saja… terdengar bodoh memang… tapi aku akan menjaganya. Apapun yang terjadi… aku akan selalu berada disisinya.'

'… Apapun yang terjadi.'

BRUGH

"Kyaa! Rei kun!"

DEG

Sei sontak membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh keasal teriakan, dan yang dilihatnya mampu membuat kakinya lemas.

Adiknya pingsan, jatuh kelantai, dengan darah yang masih mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

… Ini adalah mimpi yang selalu ia impikan setiap malam.

Dimana adiknya pergi meninggalkannya.

… Ini adalah mimpi terburuknya.

:

:

Yuu memapah Kiriyo menuju kamar tuan mudanya itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh mabuk Kiriyo dengan hati-hati. "Ah, sumimasen, Tuan muda…" Yuu menatap Kiriyo yang telah membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa tuan haus? Biar saya ambilkan air," Yuu berbalik, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan ada jemari yang mencengkram lengannya.

Yuu menoleh kearah Kiriyo dengan wajah terkejut. "T-tuan muda…?"

"… Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Sei, bukan…?"

Yuu mengangguk kecil. "N-ne, tuan muda… gomenasai jika saya sudah lancang…" ucapnya tanpa menatap caramel Kiriyo.

Kiriyo menatapnya tajam. "… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan…?"

Yuu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tuan mudanya dengan penuh tanya. "A-apa maksud anda, tuan…?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa kau bisa menghiburku?" Kiriyo balas memandang obsidian indah Yuu dengan sorot mata dingin.

Yuu menunduk, merasakan perih saat Kiriyo menatapnya seperti itu. "A-apa yang bisa saya lakukan… tuan muda…?" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kiriyo menarik Yuu, dan membuat namja manis itu jatuh di atasnya. "… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada rendah.

Kedua mata Yuu mulai memanas. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk. "S-saya…" Yuu terdiam sejenak, namun ia kembali bersuara. "… Saya akan melakukan apapun… untuk… tuan muda…"

"Begitukah?" Kiriyo menyeringai. "… Buktikan ucapanmu. Buka bajumu."

"N-nde?"

"Ck," Kiriyo langsung menarik kasar kemeja Yuu sehingga kancingnya terlepas.

:::

"KYAAA!"

"YAK! MONYET IKAN! KALIAN BERISIK!" bentak Heechul marah.

Sungmin yang sudah dari tadi menutup mata Ryeowook hanya mendesah frustasi. "Kenapa mereka tidak mengeditnya sih?"

Yesung? Dia sudah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali membelai punggung Yesung.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berpelukkan dengan wajah merah padam. Mata keduanya sudah terkunci dilayar televisi.

"Ini ratenya apa sih?" celetuk Shindong bingung.

EunHae langsung melirik Sungmin.

Namja berbibir **M** shaped itu mengernyit bingung. "Mwo?"

Shindong manggut-manggut mengerti. "Begitu toh…"

:::

Yuu terbelalak. Ia berusaha berontak. "T-tuan muda…! T-tolong jangan-"

Kiriyo menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap tajam Yuu. "… Lihat? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan ucapanmu." Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Sudahlah. Cepat keluar dari kamarku."

"Tuan muda…!"

Kiriyo mengabaikan Yuu, dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Blam

Yuu menunduk. "Tuan muda…" ia meremas ujung kemejanya yang sudah robek.

Yuu sangat menyayangi tuan mudanya itu. bahkan rela mati deminya. Jadi… bukankah Yuu juga akan memberikan seluruh raganya untuk Kiriyo…? Perlahan tangannya bergerak melepas kemeja dan celananya hingga ia benar-benar bugil.

:::

"APA ITU!? MEREKA TIDAK MENUNJUKKAN BAGIAN BAWAHNYA!" protes Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"YAK! Dasar anak-anak mesum!" marah Leeteuk yang sudah menyumpal hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan tisu.

Heechul bergidik. "Kau sendiri juga mesum, dasar bebek!" ledeknya sambil menyeka ilernya.

Sungmin sweatdrop. 'Heechul hyung sama saja.'

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Dasar hyungdeul cabul!"

Yesung sudah tidak berani lagi melihat kearah TV.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggerutu. "… Akan lebih baik jika kameranya kebawah sedikit…" gumam mereka berbarengan.

"MWO?!" magnae mereka mulai naik pitam.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pucat seketika. "A-ani! Kami hanya bercan- KYAA!"

*adegan sensor*

:::

"… T-tuan muda…"

Krieet

Kiriyo muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan berbagai sex toys di tangannya. Mulai dari vibrator, cock ring, dildo, dan sebotol wine merah.

Yuu terpaku melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Kiriyo.

"Ahh. Kulihat kau sudah melepas pakaianmu, heum?" Kiriyo melangkah mendekati Yuu yang sudah telanjang bulat. Tubuh Yuu mulai bergetar, sementara ketakutan nampak diwajahnya.

Dia siap. Sangat siap.

… Tapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, dan tidak mau pergi.

…

'… Tuhan… apakah ini bayaran dari doaku…?'

"AAHHH! T-TUAN MUD- AAHHH!"

'… Semua doaku… harus kubayar dengan ini…?'

"Nghh…! T-tuan mudhah… tolongh… hentihkanhh…! Ah…!"

'… Apakah dengan begini aku dapat membuatnya bahagia…?'

"Hiks…! Argh! T-tolong…! Hentihkanh…!"

'… Kalau benar begitu… aku rela.'

"… Hiks… tuan… muda... guh… kh… hiks…"

'… Bahkan meski dia tak pernah melihatku…'

.

.

'… _Aku rela.'_

_._

_._

:::

Sungmin menutup mata Ryeowook, sementara Shindong membantu menutup telinga Ryeowook.

"Hiks… hiks… Yesung hyung kasihan sekali…" tangis Donghae sambil menggigit tisu. Sementara itu, mulut Eunhyuk sudah terbuka menatap adegan didepannya.

Leeteuk menyumpal dua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu. Tidak banyak berkomentar.

Heechul mengomel mengatakan bahwa film ini sangat yadong dan buruk kualitasnya –sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang sudah basah akan keringat dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas karena Yesungnya tampak sangat seksi. "Kau cantik sekali, hyung." Bisiknya ditelinga Yesung yang masih bersembunyi.

"U-ungh… aku namja, Kyu…" rajuk Yesung sambil melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam kedada Kyuhyun.

Krieet

"Halo? Memberdeul?" Siwon muncul mendadak dengan wajah cerahnya. "Kalian nonton ap- GYAAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN TONTON ITUH! TUHAN MEMBENCI ORANG-ORANG YANG MENONTON FILM PORNOOO!"

Pletak

"Berisik." balas semuanya kompak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

:::

TBC/PLAK

Myahahhah! GAJE!XD/dilempar bayg*n

Mian, Ucchan emang author gagal~!XD mian juga kalo selingan komentar dari memberdeul justru mengganggu!^^ ah iya, emang Ucchan ngambil cerita yang chapt2 awal, tapi Ucchan tambahin dikit kok!*ngeyel*

Mian Ucchan gak bisa balas review! Tanggal 25 udah harus ujian, dan waktu Ucchan ngetik ini sempit banget! Harus sembunyi2 pas ngetik pula, kalo ketahuan umma, bisa disita ini laptop!T.T

'Untukmu agamamu, Untukku agamaku.' Dan walaupun begitu, Super Junior akan selalu ada dihatiku. UwU

REVIEW PLEASEE?^^


	6. My Story Part 3

(U/N: Dianjurkan untuk membaca kembali chapt kemarin, karena Ucchan yakin hampir semua readerdeul disini udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya! Terima kasih!^_^)b *author ngaret*/plak)

:::

Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang digeplak sandal. "Kenapa kalian memukulku sih?! Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran!"

EunHae meliriknya malas. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka kelayar TV.

"Kalau kau tidak mau nonton, tidak usah nonton. Kau mengganggu, kuda." Kyuhyun selalu dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama berteman dengan Kim Gura.

Yesung cemberut. "Kyunnie! Kau kasar sekali pada Wonnie! Dia hyungmu!" marah Yesung sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aw, aw, aw, iya iya, aku minta maaf, hyung!" rintih Kyuhyun sambil berupaya melepas jeweran Yesung. "Dan berhentilah memanggilnya Wonnie!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya polos. "Wae?"

Kyuhyun yang gemas memilih mencubit pipi Yesung. "Karena kau milikku hyuuuunggg!"

Yesung meronta dan melepas paksa cubitan Kyuhyun. "Appo! Kau jahat!" marah Yesung sambil menabok kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir jeweranmu tidak sakit hyung?" ledek Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Umm... mian…" Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia memilih mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Yesung sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Seandainya saja dia hanya berdua dengan namja kura-kura ini… sudah dia serang dari tadi!

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan membelai surai Yesung sayang. "Gwenchana hyung… jeweranmu tidak sakit kok." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan menciumnya. "Tanganmu saja kecil begini." Ternyata belum hilang keevilannya.

"Yak!" bentak Yesung kesal.

"Saranghaeyo, hyungie~!" Kyuhyun mencium hidung Yesung, membuat sang hyung mati kutu.

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah. "Umm~ nado… tapi kau harus menghormati hyungmu, arra?"

"Arraseo~!" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencium daun telinga Yesung. sepertinya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan nasihat Yesung.

Donghae menatap keduanya kesal. Kesal karena Yesung seakan melupakannya. "Hyuuuuungggggg…" panggilnya, bak anak anjing yang meminta kasih sayang. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menutup kedua telinga Yesung.

Donghae cemberut.

"Ck, dasar! Kalian benar-benar manusia mesum!" omel Siwon sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shindong.

EunHae, Heechul dan Shindong menatapnya bosan. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin nonton, Siwon ah." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon tergagap. "A-ani! Aku tidak menontonnya!" bantahnya sambil memfokuskan matanya kelayar televisi.

"Hahahah." Sungmin ketawa garing. "Lalu matamu kemana tuh?"

Siwon mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja menontonnya!" lerai Shindong.

Mereka pun kembali (berusaha) fokus menonton film.

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 6: My Story Part 3

* * *

><p>RATED: M! (Bagian filmnya NCnya gak frontal sih…plak)

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KyuSung, MinWook(Sakitnya tuh disini!plak)

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Silahkan tentukan sendiri, karena author sendiri bingung milihnya!^^plak/

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, angst lucu(?), tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo (maybe), alur ngebut, BDSM(kayaknya?), BL!, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>UN: Ucchan mau ngasih tahu kalau **disela2 cerita akan ada komentar para member**! Mian kalo ada yang gak suka!TMT

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END!

* * *

><p>Sei menggenggam tangan Rei yang terbaring diranjang yang terletak dikamarnya. "… Rei… ada yang sakit…?" tanya Sei lembut.<p>

Napas Rei memburu. Sementara bibirnya yang pucat tak hentinya bergetar. "Hhh… Re… baik-baik… saja…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tak ayal air mata mulai mengucur turun dari sudut mata Sei. "Gomen ne… aku tidak bisa membawamu kerumah sakit…" Sungguh, Sei ingin membawa Rei kerumah sakit, namun biayanya sangat mahal hingga Sei terpaksa membawa pulang Rei. Kini dia menyesal, karena hanya bisa berdiri disini, melihat adiknya yang tengah menderita.

Rei terkekeh. "Tidak… apa-apa… Re… lebih suka… disini…" bisiknya terbata.

Sei menatapnya. Firasatnya mengatakan Rei akan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Sei menggeleng. "… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rei…"

Rei tersenyum. "… Hari ini… adalah hari ulang… tahun… terbaik Re…" bisiknya, tak menjawab permintaan Sei. "… Hari ini Re berumur… 17 tahun… Re… sudah dewasa… tapi masih merepot… kan nii chan…"

Sei sontak menggeleng. "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku! Aku sangat… sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih. "… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…"

Rei tersenyum simpul. "… Aku… juga menyayangimu…"

DEG

Sei menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar balasan Rei.

… Sayang.

Bukan cinta.

Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan. **Perasaannya selama ini memang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile…<p>

CPROOTT

"Hhh… hhh… hhh…" Yuu memejamkan mata dengan napas tersengal. Merasakan sakit dibagian selatannya.

… Juga dihatinya.

"T-tuanhh… mudah…" lirihnya.

Kiriyo perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Yuu. "… Keluar dari kamarku, Watase. Kau kupecat."

DEG

Kata-kata dingin Kiriyo seakan menghujam tubuhnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan yang dialaminya tadi.

"T-tuan muda…" lirihnya lagi dengan suara bergetar. Diremasnya seprai ranjang milik Kiriyo yang sudah penuh noda hasil percintaan mereka, ia berusaha menahan perih yang seakan memenuhi perutnya hingga membuatnya benar-benar mual.

Ah… Yuu harus mengoreksinya. Bukan percintaan –karena dia tahu Kiriyo sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

It's just… having sex. Nothing more.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Segera pergi dari rumahku."

Yuu menunduk. Menatap kosong kearah lantai kamar. "… Saya mengerti, tuan…"

Kiriyo turun dari tempat tidur, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Yuu yang masih terdiam. Ia menguatkan cengkraman jemarinya diseprai. "… Maafkan saya… tuan muda…"

"…"

BLAM

:::

"KAU JAHAT SEKALI KYU! DASAR MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! KAU MELUKAI YESUNG HYUNGKUUU!"

Itulah teriakan penuh emosi sang ikan milik Super Junior.

Donghae yang merupakan tipe namja sensitif, langsung memarahi Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya melukai Yesung yang notabenenya merupakan hyung kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas. Kalau sudah mengenai cinta, ikan disampingnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu mana kisah fiksi, dan mana kisah nyata. Semua pemeran tokoh jahat akan langsung dimakinya. Dia bahkan pernah menggampar tokoh antagonis yang dilihatnya disinetron saat kebetulan bertemu dengannya disuatu acara.

Eunhyuk juga heran kenapa dia bisa mencintai namja macam ini.

"Dasar seme melankolis." Celetuk Shindong, dan langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Donghae.

"Hhh… aku benci drama." Keluh Heechul. Ia melirik Leeteuk yang sudah tertidur. "Yak, kalian lanjutkan saja nontonnya. Aku dan Leeteuk akan tidur." Katanya, lalu menyeret Leeteuk yang masih tertidur kedalam kamar. "Ceritakan endingnya padaku nanti. Tapi aku berani bertaruh diendingnya KyuSung akan bahagia. Klise. Dasar film zaman sekarang. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

BLAM

'Sadis.' Batin semuanya tepat setelah Heechul membanting pintu kamar.

"CHO KYUHYUUUN!" si namja Choi ikutan nimbrung. "Tuhan membenci hambanya yang membuat orang lain sakit hati! Apalagi kau sudah merampas keperawanannya! Setelah melakukan hal hina itu, kau malah mengusirnya?! Dasar iblis! Tuhan akan mengutukmu!"

"Hentikan ceramahmu, kuda! Kau membuat telingaku gatal!" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya imajiner. "Itu hanya akting, Ma hyung. Lagipula…" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung. "Aku sangat mencintai Yeye hyungie~!"

Yesung tersenyum manis dengan pipinya yang sudah memerah. "U-uhm~! Nado Kyu…" ia mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak menyerang Yesung, tapi Donghae sudah menyempil diantara keduanya. "Tenang Yeye hyung! Hae sang pangeran akan menyelamatkanmu dari iblis itu~!"

Chu~

Eunhyuk memface palm dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan aura iblisnya. Entah Donghae yang sudah terlalu banyak menonton film princess, atau memang Donghae itu namja yang kelewat babbo. Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahu lagi. Dalam hati Eunhyuk mengingatkan dirinya, agar membatasi film Disney yang Donghae tonton.

… Dan sebaiknya dia menyembunyikan CD Titanic milik namjachingunya itu.

Donghae tersenyum gembira setelah berhasil mengecup pipi chubby Yesung. "Hihihi~! Hm? Kyu? Apa yang kau laku- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Waa! Kyu! Lepaskan pisau dapurku!"

"Dan mau apa kau dengan talenan itu?!"

"Y-yak! Lepaskan Donghae! Waaa!"

"HYUKKIEEEEEEEEE~~~!(T0T)"

*adegan sensor*

(Proses pembuatan sashimi)

:::

Yuu segera berpakaian, menoleh sejenak kearah pintu kamar mandi Kiriyo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu.

Yuu berencana akan kembali kedesanya dan membantu pamannya berkebun. Dia tidak membawa uang sama sekali, tapi dia bisa meminjam uang dari sahabatnya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini.

"Yuu kun?" Yuu menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum melihat Sei yang berlari kearahnya. "Ah, Sei san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

"Tolong kemari sebentar!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yuu, Sei sudah menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju rumahnya dan Rei.

:

:

Yuu menatap sedih Rei yang tampak kesakitan. "Narukami san…" bisiknya lirih. "Cepatlah sembuh… aku dan kakakmu mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Rei tersenyum tipis dengan bibirnya yang sudah memucat. "N-ne… aku akan… berusaha…"

Sei yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya miris. Rei tampak lebih tenang dengan keberadaan Yuu disampingnya.

'… Ternyata memang tidak ada tempat untukku…'

Baru saja Sei hendak melangkah pergi, Yuu sudah menahannya. "Sei san…"

Sei menoleh dengan sedikit berat hati. "H-hai?"

Yuu menoleh kearah Rei, lalu memberikan senyuman lembutnya. "Bisakah kita berdua bicara? Maksudku…" Yuu kembali menoleh kearah Sei. "… Hanya berdua."

Sei menatap Yuu. "… Boleh…"

:

:

Yuu membawa Sei kehalaman belakang rumah kakak beradik itu.

Yuu tersenyum. "Aku… akan pergi…" mulainya.

Sei menatapnya bingung. "Pergi…? Kemana?"

"Jauh. Aku akan pergi jauh."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kiriyo-"

"Tuan muda akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Potong Yuu cepat. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar nama tuan mudanya itu disebut. "Aku tidak penting untuknya." Yuu tersenyum.

"Yuu san-"

"… Tapi dia mencintaimu."

Sei menatapnya. Masih tidak mengerti.

"Hanya kamu… satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum." Yuu menghela napas, lalu berusaha tersenyum. Ya, ini untuk kebahagiaan tuan mudanya. Untuk tuan mudanya. Tuan muda yang sangat dicintainya.

"… Aku punya saran untukmu… dan semoga kau mau melaksanakannya."

:

:

Kiriyo diam. Menatap langit kamarnya. Perutnya menjerit minta diisi, tapi kakinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari ranjangnya ini. Hari sudah beranjak malam, terhitung telah 3 jam sejak terakhir dia melihat Yuu.

"…"

… Benarkah Yuu sudah pergi? Benarkah Yuu sudah meninggalkannya?

Tatapan Kiriyo menyendu. Lagi. semua orang selalu meninggalkannya. Tak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya. Semuanya. Ayahnya, ibunya, Yuu. Bahkan Sei.

Tak ada yang mencintainya.

Untuk apa uang sebanyak ini, jika hanya memberimu kesepian? Kesepian yang tidak akan pernah sembuh. Sungguh, kalau bisa, Kiriyo rela menukar semua hartanya dengan kebahagiaan.

Semuanya.

Ting tong~

Kiriyo berdecak kesal. Dipaksakannya tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, ia terkejut karena mendapati Seilah yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ah… Sei… ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kiriyo ragu.

Sei memandang kosong kearah lantai rumah. "… Apakah kau masih mencintaiku…?"

Kiriyo terdiam. Diperhatikannya wajah Sei yang benar-benar pucat. Sepertinya ada masalah. "… Uhm… ya… aku masih mencintaimu…" jawab Kiriyo jujur.

Sei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kearah Kiriyo. "… Aku juga… mencintaimu."

Kiriyo menatap Sei tak percaya. Tadi malam Sei menolaknya, kenapa sekarang Sei malah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kiriyo? "Benarkah?"

Sei mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya terkepal, dan bahunya gemetar.

:

:

Dia menangis.

:

:

"… Aku mencintaimu."

:

:

Yuu memandangi pemandangan dari jendela kereta. Digenggamannya terdapat foto masa kecilnya dengan Kiriyo. Dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama.

Sebuah senyuman miris tercetak diwajahnya. Tuan mudanya pasti akan bahagia dengan Sei. Rei juga pasti bisa sembuh. Yuu tahu Rei anak yang kuat.

'… Aishiteru, tuan muda… terima kasih untuk segalanya…' Yuu memejamkan matanya. Memorinya memutar kembali kenangannya dengan Kiriyo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Halo! Namamu Watase Yuu ya? Salam kenaaalll~~!"<em>

"_Yuu chan? Dimana bibi Yumi? Loh? Kenapa kau menangis? Yuu chaan~! Jangan menangis!"_

"_Jangan menangis… bibi Yumi pasti sudah bahagia disurga! Bibi Yumi pasti akan bertemu dengan ibuku!"_

"_Yuu chan! Lihat! Bunga ini untukmu! Untukmu yang sangat cantik~!"_

"_Aku kesepian, tapi karena ada Yuu chan disini, aku merasa lebih baik! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Lihat lihat, Yuu chan! Kau akan cocok sekali memakai pakaian maid ini! Ayo dicoba!"_

"_Wuaah~! Ternyata kau memang cantik sekali~! Kau putriku~!"_

"_Aku janji, akan selalu melindungi putriku yang cantik, dan akan selalu menyayanginya!"_

"_AYAH?! AYAH?!"_

"_BERISIK! SURGA?! AYAHKU MASIH HIDUP!"_

"… _Jangan dekati aku, Watase."_

"… _Kenapa kau masih disini…? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku?"_

"_Janji…? Lupakan. Itu dulu. Saat kita masih kecil. Tinggalkan aku."_

* * *

><p>Yuu membuka kembali matanya. Liquid bening itu mulai menetes jatuh dari sudut matanya.<p>

"… Yoshi… kun…"

:::

"Mwo? Kau yakin itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa pas kecil dia imut begitu?" protes Donghae yang sudah berantakkan akibat amukan magnae mereka. "Harusnya mereka mencari anak kecil yang mukanya evil! Harus kuprotes nanti!" Donghae mencak-mencak.

Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan Donghae, dia tetap sibuk melumat habis bibir manis Yesung. Yesung yang sedikit kewalahan pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Sungmin mengirim deathglare kekeduanya sambil tetap menutup telinga Ryeowook, seakan berkata 'GET A ROOM YOU TWO!'. Untung saja Ryeowook tidak melihat keduanya.

Shindong menghela napas. "Kenapa filmnya rumit sekali sih?" gerutunya. "Iya 'kan, Siwon? Siwon?" Shindong menoleh kearah Siwon. Dan yang didapatinya adalah Siwon yang sudah berlumuran air mata.

"Kasihan Yesung hyung! Diperlakukan seperti itu! hiks hiks! HYUUUNGGG!" Siwon melompat kearah KyuSung, dan langsung disambut oleh tendangan kaki kiri Kyuhyun. "YAK! MAGNAE EVIL! DASAR TAK SOPAN!"

"SENTUH YESUNGKU SEDIKIT SAJA, DAN KAU AKAN HANCUR, KUDA!"

"APA KATAMU?! KAU-"

"BERISIIIK!" pekik Heechul dari dalam kamar. "SEKALI LAGI KALIAN BERISIK, AKAN KUHANCURKAN KALIAN!"

Semua langsung mingkem. Semua kembali fokus menonton film, selain KyuSung yang masih sibuk bermesraan tentu saja.

:::

* * *

><p>-1 Year Later…<p>

"Rei…! Hiks… Rei…!"

Kiriyo menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bangun, Rei…! Jangan tinggalkan kakak…! Kakak mohon…! Bangun…! Bangun…!"

Kiriyo tidak merasakan apapun, tidak sedih, tidak kecewa, tidak pula cemburu saat melihat istrinya memeluk dan menciumi wajah orang lain –walau orang itu adiknya sekalipun.

"Aishiteru… honto ni… aishiteruyo, Re… Re… aishiteru… aku tidak mencintainya… aku hanya mencintaimu…! Onegai…! Bangunlah…!"

… Entah kenapa… hanya kosong.

:

:

Sepulang dari pemakaman, Sei mengajak Kiriyo berbicara.

"… Aku ingin kita cerai."

"…" Kiriyo diam. Tidak merasakan sedih, terkejut, atau apapun itu. … Kosong.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu. Aku menikahimu hampir setahun ini, semata-mata agar kau membiayai rumah sakit adikku."

"…"

"Kau berhak marah. Kau boleh memukulku juga." Sei memejamkan matanya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu. Karena aku… hanya mencintai adikku saja… dan dia sudah pergi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk bersama denganmu."

Kiriyo mengangguk. "… Aku mengerti."

Sei menatapnya tak percaya. Begitu saja? Kiriyo tidak memakinya? "K-kau tidak marah?"

"Entah…" Kiriyo menatap Sei kosong. "… Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Sei memandangnya miris. Selama ini Sei sudah memperhatikan Kiriyo. Namja itu tak tampak bahagia walau sudah menikah dengannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kehidupan Kiriyo. Dan Sei tahu apa itu.

"… Apa kau tahu siapa yang… mengusulkan agar aku menerima cintamu…?"

Kiriyo diam. Menatap Sei tak mengerti.

"Yuu-san lah yang memintaku."

Entah kenapa hati Kiriyo berdesir menyakitkan saat mendengar penjelasan Sei.

"Yuu-sanlah yang meminta agar aku mau menerimamu."

"…"

"… Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"… Aku punya saran untukmu… dan semoga kau mau melaksanakannya."<p>

Sei mengernyit. "Saran apa?"

Yuu menatap manik Sei yakin. "Terima cinta tuan muda!"

Sei membelalak. "Apa?! Kau gila?! Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya!" tolak Sei.

Yuu tersenyum. "Tapi jika kau menerima tuan muda, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati mengobati penyakit Rei san."

DEG

Sei menegang. Kata-kata Yuu telak mengenai ulu hatinya.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berbicara begini, maafkan aku." Yuu membungkuk sedikit. "Tapi tolong pikirkan lagi. Rei sangat membutuhkanmu, Sei san."

"… T-tapi… kalau aku membohonginya, sama saja aku melukainya…"

Yuu tersenyum ambigu. "… Aku pergi dulu, Sei san. Tolong berhati-hatilah, dan semoga Narukami san cepat sembuh." Ia meluruskan posturnya, dan melangkah hendak pergi, namun suara Sei menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Yuu diam sejenak. Namun ia berbalik, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

Namun Sei tahu. Ada luka disana.

"Itu karena… **aku sangat mencintai Tuan muda**."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Kiriyo tetap terdiam. Bahkan saat Sei melenggang pergipun, dia tidak mencegahnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.<p>

Yuu…

Watase Yuu…

Apa yang spesial dinama itu…?

… Ah… nama itu spesial.

… Karena itu adalah nama**nya**.

"… _Tuan muda…"_

"… _Terima kasih untuk segalanya."_

"… _Aishiteruyo."_

:

:

Ciit

Mobil berwarna merah jambu itu berhenti ditepi jalan. Sang pengemudi turun, dan melihat kearah tebing curam dihadapannya. Sangat tinggi… dia yakin jika dia jatuh dari sini, maka ia akan langsung mati.

… Ya. Dia ingin mati.

"… Rei…" suaranya lirih, memecah keheningan malam. Tak diindahkannya kabut dan lolongan anjing liar disekitarnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam, melihat betapa sang bulan bersinar terang, namun jutaan bintang tertutupi oleh kelamnya malam. "…"

… Bolehkah dia… menyusul adiknya…?

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Nii… chan… Re… mau dibawa… kemana…?" lirih Rei dengan napas putus-putus.<p>

Sei tersenyum. "… Rumah sakit. Kau akan sembuh, Rei! Kau akan sembuh!" ia menggenggam tangan sang adik erat.

Rei menatapnya. "… Nii chan…?"

"Ne?"

Tangannya perlahan terulur, dan menyentuh sudut mata Sei. "… Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sei Cuma diam, senyuman tetap terukir diwajahnya. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu Rei soal pernikahannya dengan Kiriyo. Entah, Sei hanya merasa tidak ingin memberitahukannya.

"Kau akan sembuh…" Sei mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Saat kau sembuh nanti, aku akan membawamu ketaman bermain! Sama seperti dulu saat kita masih kecil!"

"Honto… ni…?" Rei tersenyum tipis. "Re… senang…"

"… Arigatou… nii chan…"

:

:

"Rei… kau baik-baik saja… kau akan baik-baik saja…!" Sei menggenggam tangan Rei frustasi.

Rei yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. "… Nii… chan… ari… gatou… untuk segalanya…"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau akan sembuh! Aku janji! Kita akan ketaman bermain kan? Kau akan menemaniku bermain komidi putar kan? Kita akan makan permen kapas, kesukaanmu! Kau ingat?" air mata mulai tergenang disudut mata Sei.

Rei menatapnya. "Nii… chan… menangis lagi…"

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Sei buru-buru menyeka kasar air matanya. "Lihat? Lihat? Aku tidak menangis, Rei!"

Bibirnya membiru, namun senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "… Kenapa… nii chan tidak… pernah cerita… soal pernikahan… nii chan…?"

Sei menggigit bibirnya. "Rei… tenang… jangan bicara dulu! Dia akan sembuh 'kan, Dok? Dia akan sembuh 'kan?!"

Dokter yang berada disebelah Sei hanya menunduk, tak mampu menjawab.

Sei menatapnya tak percaya. "Tenang Rei! Aku akan membawamu kedokter yang lebih bagus! Kita akan-"

"Aku ingin… melihat nii chan… dengan tuksedo…" Rei membalas genggaman tangan Sei, walau lemah. "… Sama… seperti tahun lalu… diulang tahun… Re…"

Sei menatapnya pilu. "A-aku akan pakai tuksedo! Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu besok, ne! Nii chan akan menghias rumah sakit ini agar meriah! Dan kau juga bisa meniup lilin, dan memotong kue! Aku akan mengundang semua teman-temanmu dan-"

"Apakah… Nii chan… akan mengundang… Yuu kun… juga…?"

DEG

"Sudah lama… Re tidak… melihat Yuu… kun…" bisik Rei lagi. "Re… merindu… kannya…"

Sei memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "T-tentu… aku akan mengundangnya… dia pasti dat-"

"Nii chan…" potong Rei. "Aku… bahagia…"

"… Rei…"

"Nii chan… sangat menyayangi… ku…" Rei perlahan memejamkan matanya. "… Ai… shite… ru…"

"Aku juga! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Rei! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"… Nii chan… aku… mengantuk…" bisiknya lirih dengan kedua mata yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Tidak! Jangan tidur! Buka matamu, Rei! Rei! Kau dengar aku?! Aishiteruyo! Bangun! Kumohon bangun!"

"…"

TIIITTT

Sei tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Itu bukan suara alat pacu jantung kan? Reinya masih hidup 'kan?! Reinya masih disini 'kan?!

"Rei…! Hiks… Rei…!" Sei bangkit, dan memeluk tubuh sang adik yang sudah dingin.

"Bangun, Rei…! Jangan tinggalkan kakak…! Kakak mohon…! Bangun…! Bangun…!" sakit mulai menghujam hati Sei. Dia tidak mau Rei pergi. Banyak hal yang belum dilakukannya untuk Rei.

Rei tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini…

Tidak…

Tidak seperti ini.

"Aishiteru… honto ni… aishiteruyo, Re… Re… aishiteru…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Jika Sei pikirkan kembali, dia sangat menyesal. Seandainya sedari dulu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Rei, apa yang akan terjadi…?<p>

Walau Rei menolaknya sekalipun, setidaknya Sei tidak akan merasa terbebani seperti ini. Tidak akan semenyesal ini. Seandainya Sei lebih egois sedikit…

"Aishiteru…"

Kini ia hanya bisa berbicara pada dinginnya malam. Sendiri. Tanpa Rei disisinya.

Menyesal…

Sangat menyesal…

"Nii chan…"

Sei sontak menatap lurus kedepan, dan terkejut melihat sosok Rei yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. "R-Rei?!"

"Aishiteru, Nii chan…" Rei tersenyum manis. "… Re kedinginan…"

"R-Rei…"

"Nii chan… temani Re… Re tidak mau sendirian disini…" Rei memeluk dirinya sendiri. "… Dingin, nii chan…"

Sei maju selangkah, tetap menatap Rei tak percaya. "Rei…"

"Kemari, nii chan… temani Re…" Rei menyodorkan tangannya, tetap memberi Sei senyuman manisnya. "Aishiteru, nii chan… kemarilah…"

Sei melangkah semakin maju, tak menghiraukan jurang dibawahnya. Matanya lurus menatap sepasang manik kecokelatan milik sang adik. "Rei…" ia meraih tangan Rei, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Rei tersenyum, dan dalam satu hentakan, menariknya.

Sei menengadah, menatap bulan yang terus mengikutinya, meski puncak tebing semakin lama semakin meninggalkannya. Satu yang dia yakin pasti.

Dia akan mati. Gravitasi bumi terus menariknya, jauh kebawah.

Tapi dia bahagia.

'Kita akan bertemu, Rei… aku akan menemanimu… dan berjanji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi…'

"Rei…" Sei tersenyum tulus. "… Aishiteru… yo."

BUAKH

:::

Semua speechless memandangi adegan yang terpampang. Sei jatuh kedasar jurang yang penuh kabut dan langsung hilang ditelan kelamnya malam. Hanya terdengar suara benturan keras, dan kemudian terdengar musik latar yang sangat menyayat hati.

"… Apa dia mati…?" tanya Donghae salting.

Sungmin mendengus. "Ya, dia mati." Jawabnya jutek.

"D-dan… itu tadi… hantunya Ryeowook…?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku dicerita itu sudah mati, jadi yah… kau benar. Itu hantuku!"

Donghae langsung melompat kepelukan Eunhyuk. "HANTUUUUU!"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Kenapa semenya babbo begini…? "Itu hanya film, ikan babbo!"

"Aku tidak babbo, Hyukkie!" marah Donghae.

"Kau memang babbo!" balas Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Apaaa? Artinya kau yang mau pacaran denganku lebih babbo lagi dong!"

"What?! Aku tidak babbo! Kau yang babbo!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kaauuuuu!"

"Ka-"

Krieet

"…"

EunHae mingkem saat merasakan aura hitam dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh, dan yang mereka lihat, mampu membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak.

… Kim Heechul disana… menggunakan piyama pink bermotif mawarnya… dengan cambuk 'cantik' ditangannya… belum juga ekspresi setannya…

"Eh, terus bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung? Apa dia tidak akan muncul lagi?" tanya Shindong heran –tak mengacuhkan EunHae couple yang sedang menghadapi malaikat kematian(?).

Siwon mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah tidak muncul lagi, hyung?"

"Aku- eph!"

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Yesung dengan ciuman ganasnya.

"E-engh~ Kyuh…! Ah! b-banyakh… orang… hnh…!" Yesung semakin kewalahan.

Sungmin dan Shindong sudah melindungi kepolosan Ryeowook, sementara Siwon hanya menatap bosan kearah Kyuhyun. "Kapan kau akan menjawabnya?"

Kyuhyun baru melepas ciumannya saat Yesung sudah hampir kehabisan napas. "Jawabannya~…" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

"Nee?"

"Ada dichapter depan~! Sekaligus chapter terakhir! Nantikan ya readerdeul~!" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya genit kearah para reader.(?)

Donghae dan Eunhyuk cengo. "Readerdeul? Siapa? Chapter? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum selesai dengan kalian, bocah pengganggu tidur orang!"

"Hyaaaa!"

Siwon menghela napas. "Kyuhyun memang sudah semakin tidak waras…"

Dan diamini oleh Shindong dan Sungmin.

:::

FIN~/PLAK

Eh salah, maksudnya,

TBC~!XD

NYAHAHAH! UCCHAN UPDATEE! UCCHAN UPDATE OUT OF NOWHERE!*mendadak gila*/plak

Anyway… baru abis lebaran nih~(?)! angpao?/digampar

Okeh! Ucchan terprovokasi(?) buat update karena temen2 diFB! Nyahahah!8D semoga suka! Mian telat banget! Sebenarnya chap ini seharusnya Ucchan update bersama FF MLFU n L'Amour Et La Haine kemarin! Tapi kelupaan!/plak N mian kalo chap ini jelek neTwT)b!/plak

BIG THANKS TO:

Lyflink97:::Mylovelyyeye:::kim rose:::Kim Yeclouds:::Hyemi Han:::Kim Raein:::yesung ukeku:::Kim YeHyun:::kim:::bay05:::Jiji Park:::Kyutiesung:::AuraKim:::deraelf:::CloudSparkyuLove:::vthree turtlegyu:::ranimaharsi:::kys134:::olla:::kim kyusung:::Jeremy kim84:::KaraKyuSungReal:::sweetyYeollie:::Albino's Deer:::hlyeyenpls:::CSYaegykyusung:::Guest

Gomawo buat reviewnya! Ucchan akan lebih berusaha!X3 n gomawo buat reviewerdeul yang baru datang(?)! semoga gak bosan-bosan review!XD/plak

Btw, cepat sembuh, Yemma... jangan memaksakan diri... ELF tidak mau kehilangan suaramu! TmT get well soon, mom!/plak

N buat yang minta NC KyuSung, ada dichap depan ne!XD dasar mesum~~:3/digampar

Yosh! Ucchan mau ngilang lagi! Bye!

Singkat kata,

Review Please?*wink*/plak


	7. My Ending

Tatkala kaki ini terus berlari.

Mengejar langkahmu.

Membuntuti bayanganmu.

Mengikuti harum tubuhmu.

… Yang ada dipikiranku kini… hanya kamu.

Kamu.

Kamu.

Dan selalu kamu.

:::

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

CHANCE TO BE WITH U

Chapter 7: My Ending

* * *

><p>Rated: M~plak

* * *

><p>MAIN PAIR: KYUSUNG<p>

* * *

><p>OtherPair: KyuMin, YeWook, MinWook<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Ya gitu dehplak

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE IS MINE!buagh

* * *

><p>Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Typo, alur ngebut, dsb.<p>

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

KEEP STRONG UNTIL THE END

* * *

><p>"Yuu chan~! Tolong petik buah tomat dikebun ya! Sepertinya sudah matang! Kau bisa mengambil hasilnya sebagian!"<p>

Yuu tersenyum menanggapi permintaan nenek yang tinggal disamping rumahnya. "Baik, baa chan! Baa chan duduk saja disini, aku akan segera kembali!" Yuu membantu sang nenek untuk duduk teras rumahnya, lalu berlari menuju kebun sang nenek yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Nenek tetangganya itu memang sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi kebunnya. Yuu dengan senang hati membantu mengurusi kebun nenek itu, dan tak lupa membantu sang paman dikebunnya sendiri.

Sang paman tersenyum melihat Yuu yang semakin menjauh. "Dia benar-benar anak yang baik."

Si nenek tersenyum senang. "Ya… aku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucuku sendiri. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis. dia selalu membantuku yang sudah tua ini. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membalas jasanya."

Paman Yuu tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, nek. Yuu melakukannya dengan sukarela kok." Ia menyodorkan segelas teh hijau pada nenek itu. "Tapi… aku yakin dia masih cukup sedih setelah dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja dulu."

Si nenek menerima teh hijau itu dengan alis bertautan. "Memangnya dulu Yuu chan bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Dia bekerja sebagai butler pada seorang tuan muda yang kaya raya." Paman Yuu tersenyum. "Dulu Yuu selalu menghubungiku melalui telepon, dan menceritakan padaku betapa bahagianya dia karena bisa bersama-sama dengan tuan mudanya."

Si nenek tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya tuan mudanya itu tampan… Yuu chan saja sampai menyukainya seperti itu~…"

"Ya, aku juga bisa melihat betapa dia sangat menyukai tuan mudanya itu." paman Yuu menghela napas. "Saat pertama datang kerumahku setahun yang lalu, wajahnya benar-benar berantakkan. Dia bilang dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya."

Paman Yuu memejamkan matanya. Mengingat lagi wajah sendu Yuu yang masih terbayang hingga sekarang. Bagaimana bibir pucatnya menyinggungkan senyuman palsu.

"Yuu sangat mencintai… tuan mudanya itu…" lirih paman Yuu. "… Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Kiriyoshi…"

Hening melanda. Sang nenek memilih meminum teh hijaunya dalam diam. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Ciiit

Mereka berdua mengernyit saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah mendadak berhenti didepan rumah. Dari dalam mobil itu, nampaklah sesosok namja tampan yang memakai jas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Dan dibelakangnya nampak barisan bodyguard yang memakai jas hitam.

Sangat rapi.

Ia melangkah mendekati paman Yuu dan sang nenek yang masih bengong.

"Permisi, tuan." Suara bassnya terdengar. "Apa Watase Yuu ada?"

Paman Yuu mengernyit. "Um, m-maaf… anda siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Namja itu terdiam sejenak, namun ia segera bersuara sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. "… Namaku Kiriyoshi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Watase Yuu."

:

:

Yuu masih sibuk memetik buah tomat yang dirasanya sudah matang. "Oke, ini yang terakhir." Gumam Yuu sambil memasukkan buah tomat terakhir kedalam keranjang. "Pulang, ah." ia berbalik dengan keranjang penuh tomat itu, bermaksud kembali kerumah dan memberikannya kepada sang nenek yang tentu sudah menunggu.

Ia melangkah menyusuri tanah berlumpur dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik kearah langit yang mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan. Yuu harus buru-buru jika tidak mau kehujanan.

Tap

Tap

Langkah Yuu terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Yuu mengernyit. Namja itu terlihat kaya, lihat saja baju rapinya dan barisan bodyguard dibelakangnya. Kenapa namja semacam itu ada dipedesaan begini?

Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan menatap Yuu dengan kedua matanya yang teduh. "Watase…"

DEG

Yuu mencengkram keranjang tomatnya saat mendengar suara bass itu. tidak salah lagi… "T-tuan muda…?" lirihnya. Napasnya tercekat saat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Kiriyo itu mendekat. Ia melihat penampilannya. Hanya kaos oblong lusuh, celana jeans selutut yang sudah sedikit kotor, juga sandal jepit bututnya.

"Watase…"

Yuu tersentak kaget karena Kiriyo sudah berada tepat didepannya. Ia buru-buru menunduk, dan sedikit melangkah mundur. "S-sumimasen, tuan muda! Anda harus melihat penampilan saya yang seperti ini…" tubuh Yuu gemetaran. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

Mau apa Kiriyo disini? Mau memarahi Yuu lagi? Tapi ini sudah setahun, dan Yuu rasa dia tidak pernah mengganggu kehidupan Kiriyo lagi. tapi kenapa justru Kiriyo yang mendatanginya?

"Hei…"

Yuu semakin menunduk ketakutan mendengar suara Kiriyo. "S-sumimasen…!" ia bermaksud berlari menjauhi Kiriyo, namun lengannya malah ditarik, dan saat sadar, Yuu sudah berada dalam pelukan Kiriyo.

Yuu terbelalak lalu berusaha melepaskan diri. "T-tuan muda! Baju saya kotor dan-"

"Ssh… diamlah." bisik Kiriyo ditelinga Yuu. "Biarkan aku memelukmu, Watase."

Yuu menyerah. Ia menunduk tetap dengan tubuh gemetar.

"… Kau curang…"

Yuu mengernyit. "Hai?"

"… Kau yang menyuruh Sei menerimaku 'kan?" tanya Kiriyo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"M-maafkan kelancangan saya…" gumam Yuu lirih. Meski dia masih merasa takut, namun tak dipungkiri… dadanya menghangat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Kiriyo memeluknya.

"… Aku sudah menikahinya."

… Kehangatan itu perlahan mulai memudar.

Yuu diam. Merasa sakit, tapi mau apa lagi? Kiriyo memang mencintai Sei. Yuu memandangi tanah dengan tatapan kosong. "Saya mengerti." Ia berusaha tersenyum. Dia siap. Sangat siap…!

Yuu harus memberi selamat…! "Umm… selamat, Tuan muda-"

"Tapi aku telah bercerai dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yuu membelalakkan matanya. Cerai? Kenapa? Padahal Kiriyo mencintai Sei. Apa Sei yang menceraikan Kiriyo?

"… Aku juga bingung. Aku mencintai Sei, tapi entah kenapa saat bersamanya, aku tetap merasakan ada yang kurang." Bisik Kiriyo lirih. "… Bahkan saat dia menceraikanku, aku tetap… merasa kosong. Aku tidak merasa sedih ataupun marah. Hanya kosong."

Yuu semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tapi dia memilih diam, tak berani menyela perkataan sang tuan muda.

"Aku terus berpikir… apa itu… sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku? Kenapa hari-hariku terasa kosong sejak kau pergi?" Kiriyo melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Yuu dalam. "Akhirnya aku sadar. Aku kehilanganmu."

Yuu terpaku. Seakan terhipnotis akan pesona kedua manik caramel Kyuhyun.

"Hidupku kosong tanpamu. Aku jadi menyadari, kau sangat berarti, Watase… sangat…" Lanjut Kiriyo lagi. "… Aku tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata, Watase… tapi…" Kiriyo perlahan melangkah mundur dua langkah dari Yuu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bodyguard yang tadinya hanya menonton, mulai merogoh sesuatu dari saku mereka, sebuah kertas. Mereka menggabungkannya hingga membentuk beberapa huruf raksasa.

'**M-A-A-F-K-A-N-A-K-U'**

"Maafkan aku. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua, Watase? Aku berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu dan selalu membuatmu bahagia." Kiriyo menjentikkan jarinya.

Dan seketika, disekeliling mereka menjadi terang. Sawah dan perkebunan yang tadinya gelap mengingat hari yang sudah beranjak malam, kini berubah terang benderang dengan ribuan lampu kecil dan bunga-bunga mawar merah mungil yang berkilauan didekatnya.

"… Maukah kau menemaniku dalam kesendirianku? Menjagaku dari kekosongan hatiku? Dan menerimaku yang telah melukaimu ini?" Kiriyo tersenyum, ia merogoh saku jasnya, dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cincin yang sangat indah. Ia berlutut sambil mengangkat kotak cincin itu, tetap dengan senyuman yang selalu Yuu rindukan.

"Will you marry me, Watase Yuu…?"

Tes

Tes

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Membasahi setiap manusia dibawahnya, dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua sarang obsidian Yuu.

Dan hanya tiga kata yang terdengar lirih menembus derasnya hujan malam itu.

"… _Yes, I will…"_

:::

Dan ketika langkahmu berhenti.

Bayanganmu mendekat.

Harum tubuhmu tercium jelas.

Dan suaramu dapat terdengar.

… Membisikkan kata-kata cinta ditelingaku…

Saat itulah…

… Aku menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia ini, karena bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama denganmu.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun, mengambilnya.

Senyumanmu yang begitu berharga bagiku.

:::

FIN~

Donghae cengo melihat ending film itu. "Mwo? Endingnya seperti itu? enak sekali si Kyuhyun! Kalau aku jadi Yesung hyung, aku akan langsung menggamparnya! Enak sekali dia! Setelah melukai Yesung hyung sampai sedemikian rupa, dengan entengnya dia datang dan meminta Yesung hyung menikahinya?! Tidak masuk akal! Lagipula! Kenapa lampu-lampu itu ada disitu?! Mereka terpasang secara ajaib begitu?! Padahal Kyuhyun bahkan baru pertama kali ke desa Yesung hyung! Bagaimana bisa ia memasang banyak lampu kecil begitu dalam waktu singkat?! Film ini benar-benar bualan!" dia marah-marah. "Aku harus mencatatnya, endingnya jelek! Aku benci! Benci benci benci! Harus diubah! Aku tidak mau tahu! Akan kuprotes penulis naskahnya!"

Donghae menulis kata ending dinotesnya yang sudah penuh akan keluhan-keluhannya tentang film KyuSung dan MinWook. –Dan salah satu keluhannya, ialah kamera yang tidak mengambil bagian bawah Yesung ketika sedang dalam mode telanjang. (ikan mesum/plak)

Eunhyuk menatap kesal kekasihnya yang sudah bonyok itu –akibat amukan Heechul tadi.(Dan penampilan Eunhyukpun tak jauh berbeda dari kekasih ikannya itu.) "Haish… pelankan suaramu, ikan! Kau mau Heechul hyung memarahi kita lagi?"

Donghae tidak perduli. Dia tetap asyik ngedumel mengenai kualitas dan kuantitas(?) film itu. "Seharusnya Kyu saja yang mati! Bukan Sungmin hyung! Lalu aku akan muncul sebagai pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan Yesungie hyung dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Yesungie hyung! Kau setuju 'kan hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Yesung, namun ia mengernyit saat tidak melihat keberadaan Yesung. "Huh? Hyung? Yesungie hyung?" panggilnya sambil celingukan panik.

Sungmin yang sudah melihat adegan penculikan Yesung oleh Cho Kyuhyun tadipun hanya menghela napas. "Ini sih happy ending buat KyuSung, bukan buat MinWook…"

Ryeowook yang sudah dapat melihat lagi(?) mengernyit. "Kenapa kita tidak happy ending?"

Sungmin gelagapan. "E-eh, anu itu-"

"Ciee~! Ada yang malu-malu nih yee~!" Siwon dan Shindong mengerling kearah Sungmin.

Dan selanjutnya kita dapat mendengar debuman keras dan disusul oleh jeritan beruang dan kuda itu.

:

:

-KyuMin Room…

Kyuhyun menculik Yesung disaat Donghae lengah –karena terlalu serius menonton, dan membawanya kekamar. Setelah mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun melompat keatas ranjang dengan Yesung dipelukannya.

"Kyuu~…" panggil Yesung tatkala Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm~? Wae~?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap asyik mengendus ceruk leher Yesung. Yesung yang merasa kegelian hanya tersenyum manis.

"Umm… apa kau mau…" wajah Yesung merona, ia tertunduk, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dengan bingung. "Mau apa, baby hyung? Ah, apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali!" tanyanya cemas.

Yesung sontak menggeleng. "A-ani, aku baik-baik saja! maksudku…" Yesung memainkan jarinya dengan malu-malu. "A-apa kau mau melanjutkan yang… tadi…?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, terpaku, tak mampu berpikir. Apa yang tadi… Yesung bilang dengan wajah bersemu manis begitu…?

Memangnya tadi apa yang mereka lakukan? Menonton film? Memakan popcorn? Atau- …

… MELANJUTKAN YANG TADI…

LOADING

LOADING COMPLETE

"BABY HYUUUNGG~~!" Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lain langsung menyerang Yesung. Yesung yang terkejutpun hanya menjerit kecil. Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir cherry Yesung dengan ciuman-ciuman yang menggairahkan. Tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan kanannya dengan terampil melepas kancing piyama Yesung.

"Ungh~… Kyuh…" Yesung meremas surai Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya sambil tersenyum(baca: menyeringai) manis. "Saranghaeyo, baby hyung…" bisiknya. "You turn me on…" Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Yesung dan meletakannya dijunior Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat sesak celananya.

Wajah Yesung sontak merona. "K-Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, baby~!"

"U-unghh… ne… aku a-akan bertanggung jawab…!" cicit Yesung sambil menutupi wajahnya malu. Heran kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai. Ia membuka laci nakas disamping ranjangnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa toys yang tentu sangat familiar bagi Yesung.

"Solo?" tanya Kyuhyun, sembari meletakkan toys-toys itu dihadapan Yesung.

Wajah Yesung sontak merona. "U-uuhhh… tapi Kyu~! Aku menginginkanmu…"

"Aku juga, baby." Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Yesung sekilas. "Tapi malam ini aku ingin melihatmu bermain sendiri." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan wajah anak anjingnya. "Kau tidak mauuu~?"

Kyuung~

Bagaimana Yesung bisa tega menolaknya? Yesung menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. "A-arraseo…"

"Bagus~! Anggap saja aku tidak ada disini~!" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya disetiap sisi tubuh Yesung, lalu menatap intens kearahnya.

Bagaimana bisa Yesung menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada disini?!

Yesung menenggak salivanya dengan susah payah. Tangannya perlahan turun menyentuh junior mungilnya, merabanya, lalu mulai mengocoknya pelan. "U-uhnggh~…! Kh…!" Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

… Bayangan Kyuhyun yang memandanginya terus terngiang.

Blush~

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. Ia buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "A-aku tidak bisa, Kyuu! Rasanya memalukan!" Yesung bergeser mundur dari Kyuhyun lalu bersembunyi dibawah selimut.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah hyungnya yang sangat menggemaskan. "Hyungie…" ia menyibuk selimut Yesung, dan menemukan wajah hyungnya itu sudah benar-benar merah.

"Ughhh! Pabbo! Aku tidak mau melakukan solo lagi! Kau jahat, Kyu!" Yesung mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya, tanda dia marah.

'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.' Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah hyungnya. "Baik, baik, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu solo lagi, hyungie…" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Yesung sekilas.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Kyuuu~!" Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Yesung. "Sebagai gantinya…"

"Ne~?" Yesung mengerjab-erjabkan matanya imut. Minta dimakan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "… Kau harus~…"

:

:

-A While Later…

Kyuhyun memainkan vibrator ditangannya sambil bersiul riang.

Krieet

"K-Kyuu~…" panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan menemukan sang kekasih sudah mengenakan seragam sailor lengkap dengan rok mini dan kaos kaki putih panjangnya. Rambut pendek Yesung diikat keatas sebagian dengan menggunakan pita berwarna merah muda. Jangan lupakan wajah merah padamnya yang sungguh mengundang setiap seme yang melihat (plus fujoshi/plak).

Tes

"Cantik…" gumam Kyuhyun, tanpa menyadari iler yang menetes indah dari sudut bibirnya.

Yesung tersentak. "Y-yak! Jangan memandangku begitu! Dasar magnae mesum!" marah Yesung malu, sambil buru-buru menutup bagian tengah roknya yang sedikit menyembul akibat juniornya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mian, hyung~! Kau terlihat sangat cantik~!" ia berdiri lalu menghampiri hyungnya yang sudah dalam mode waspada.

"M-mau apa kau?!" cicit Yesung sambil melangkah mundur.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang yeoja yang hendak diperkosa, hyung!"

"APA KATAMU!?" bentak Yesung murka.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "A-ani! Aku hanya bercanda!" bisa habis dia kalau Yesung ngambek. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun 'puasa' selama sebulan ini.

Yesung masih mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda tak senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, dan mengelus wajah Yesung lembut. Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia sedikit menggerakan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun semakin leluasa mengelusnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran. '… DIA SEPERTI KUCING…' batin Kyuhyun seraya menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Yesung sangat menggemaskan…

… Oh… Kyuhyun bahagia bisa hidup didunia ini…

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, memandang bibir mungil Yesung dengan penuh nafsu.

Chu~

Yesung mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa seperti jeli. Bibir Kyuhyun memang seperti punya mantra sihir yang membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Ungh… Kyuh…"

Kyuhyun terus memainkan bibir Yesung dengan lihai, sementara tangannya perlahan turun dan menyusup masuk kedalam rok pendek Yesung. setelah menemukan adik kecil Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung meremasnya.

"H-hyah…! Ngh… Kyuhh… ah!" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, berpegangan karena kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun paham, ia menggendong Yesung koala style, dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur mereka. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Yesung tanpa melepas ciumannya.

"Ngh… Kyuh…"

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, memandangi wajah erotis Yesung. "… Damn… why are you so sexy, baby…?" bisiknya ditelinga Yesung.

Wajah Yesung semakin merona. "K-Kyu…! Hentikan itu!" Yesung tersentak. "A-ah! Kyu…!" desahnya tertahan saat tangan sang seme bermain-main diarea selangkangannya. "Hyah…! Kyuh… an-andwaeh…"

Kyuhyun bersmirk ria. "Kau bilang jangan, tetapi punyamu sudah basah begini, baby…" dikecupnya daun telinga Yesung. "… You're wet…"

Peeshh~

"KYUU! Hentikan ituu!" pekik Yesung sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "K-kau membuatku malu!" cicitnya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mian, baby…" ia kembali mencium bibir kissable Yesung, tangannya beralih bermain di butt padat Yesung.

"Mmhh…!" Yesung meremas surai Kyuhyun, berusaha melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. "Ah…!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya pada rahang Yesung, turun ke leher, dan jatuh pada nipple Yesung yang mencuat karena tertutupi seragam sailornya. Jemari Kyuhyun mulai menggoda nipple Yesung. menekannya dan sesekali memainkannya, mendapat desahan seksi dari Yesungnya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif. "Nipplemu sudah menegang, baby…" bisiknya. Ia kemudian menyibak seragam sailor Yesung, membuatnya bisa melihat nipple Yesung dengan jelas.

"Hahh…! Kyuh…! Ahnm…" Yesung menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun yang bermain-main di nipplenya. Ia memeluk kepala Kyuhyun, membusungkan dadanya seakan meminta lebih. "Ahh…! God… Kyuh…!" tangan mungilnya mulai merambat turun menuju kejantanannya, dan mulai mengocoknya penuh nafsu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sudah mulai nakal, eoh~?" Kyuhyun mencium perut Yesung, lalu mulai memandangi kejantanan Yesung yang sudah menegang sempurna, apalagi jemari mungil Yesung yang memanjakannya dengan sangat lihai.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Yesung, dan menciumnya. "Biarkan aku memanjakanmu, baby… kau cukup mendesah untukku." Bisiknya sebelum mengulum kejantanan Yesung.

"A-ah…!" Yesung menggelinjang tatkala merasakan kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun yang menyapa kejantanannya. "Yah…! Ah…! Kyuhhng…!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya mengulum kejantanan Yesung. ia menyodorkan jemarinya pada Yesung, dan langsung disambut Yesung dengan mengulumnya.

"Umh…! Hahhh…!" Yesung mengulum jemari Kyuhyun dengan gaya menggoda. "Kyuh…!"

Kyuhyun mendongak tanpa menghentikan kulumannya. Dan yang ia lihat, adalah sang uke yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu, lidahnya membasahi jemari Kyuhyun dengan saliva, sementara salah satu tangannya telah memanjakan nipplenya yang menegang.

'DAMN!' Kyuhyun bisa merasakan celananya semakin sesak. Ia menarik jemarinya yang sudah basah karena saliva Yesung, lalu mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya kedalam hole Yesung.

"Ungh…! Kyu…" Yesung meremas seprai, merasakan sensasi aneh dibagian selatan tubuhnya. "Ah…! ak-aku mau yang… ah..! lebih besar…! Kyuh…!"

Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya, lalu menyeringai. "Really? Kalau begitu memohonlah, baby." Godanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengin-outkan jarinya dihole Yesung.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangannya yang penuh nafsu. "Ungh…! Ahh! Fuckh… me harder…! Fuck me with… ungh… your big dick, Kyuhh…!"

Kyuhyun memberikan seringai manisnya untuk Yesung. "Permintaan diterima~!" ia mengeluarkan kejantanan ukuran jumbonya dari dalam celana piyamanya, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung melesakkannya kedalam hole Yesung.

"AAH! AHH! KYUHH!" desah Yesung saat Kyuhyun dengan brutal menghajar holenya. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan desahannya. "YAH! AHH! KYUH! F-FASTERHH! NGH!"

"As you wish, baby~!" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menumbuk prostat Yesung dengan kuat dan cepat. "Ngh…! You are so tight, baby…"

"Hyah! Ky-Kyuhhh~!"

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Yesung dan membalik tubuh sang uke. Ia lalu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal, membuahkan desahan keras dari sang uke.

"Yah! Ah! ah!" Yesung dapat merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi kedua matanya karena kenikmatan yang tak dapat ditahannya. Tangannya merambat turun, dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. "Ahh! Kyuh! Angh!"

"Ssh…! God… it's too good…" Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

"Kyuuh! Ah! a-aku mau keluar…! Hingh…!"

"Bersama, baby…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ha-ah…! Ahhh…" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat cairannya berhasil keluar. "Hunghh…" dapat dirasakannya cairan Kyuhyun mulai memenuhi dirinya. "Kyuh…"

Kyuhyun berbaring disamping Yesung, lalu membawanya masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Hmm?"

Yesung mendongak, lalu tersenyum manis. "Saranghae…"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, baby… terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku…"

Yesung melesakkan dirinya lebih dalam kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin kita harus berterima kasih pada manajer hyung…"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mungkin kau benar. Jika saja dia tidak memasukkan kita kedalam film aneh itu, mungkin saja kau dan aku masih sekedar rekan kerja sekarang…"

Yesung memejamkan matanya. "Ne… aku bahagia… aku bahagia bisa bersama denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Yesung dengan penuh sayang. "Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku karena bisa memelukmu, baby… sangat… aku sangat bahagia…"

Yesung tersenyum. "… Saranghae, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan matanya. "Nado saranghae, Yesungie hyung…"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan helaan napas teratur dari namja dipelukannya ini. Sepertinya Yesung telah tertidur.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajahnya. "… Gomawo…"

FIN~/plak

Owari!

"! %$%$^ $ $!&((^$!" Donghae berontak, berusaha menerjang masuk kedalam kamar KyuMin. Tetapi dirinya telah ditahan oleh Siwon dan Shindong.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk kedalam sana, Donghae ah! bisa-bisa kau kena serangan jantung!" cegah Shindong panik.

"ANII! AKU PASTI AKAN MENYELAMATKAN YESUNGIE HYUUUNG! HYUUUUNGGG!" pekik Donghae dengan air mata bercucuran.

Krieet

Pintu kamar terbuka, membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya.

Tampaklah sesosok namja cantik yang telah dikelilingi api yang berkobar disekitarnya.

GLEK

"… SIAPA… YANG BERTERIAK…?"

Semua otomatis menunjuk Donghae, plus Eunhyuk yang memegang kertas bertulis 'Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia'.

Donghae memandangi sang hyung dengan gemetaran. "M-m-mian… hyung… Hae tidak sengaj- GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

/Adegan sensor/

Owari Part 2! (Kyuhyun: "Kapan ini habis?")

Manajer hyung menatap sosok didepannya dengan dahi berkerut. Belum lagi beberapa ELFujoshi disampingnya yang sudah berwajah cemas. "… Jadi…" manajer hyung meraih sehelai kertas yang disodorkan sosok itu. "… Ini semua keluhanmu, 'kan?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Ya! Tolong pertimbangkan kembali film ini! Aku sangat tidak merestuinya."

"Yah… kalau kau berkata begitu. Biar staff yang mempertimbangkannya." Manajer hyung memberikan kertas itu pada salah seorang ELFujoshi, lalu menatap sosok dihadapannya. "Anu…"

"Ya?" sahut sosok itu.

"… Apa kau baik-baik saja, Donghae ah…?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!"

"… Tapi… wajah dan tubuhmu… penuh perban…"

… Hening melanda.

Sosok itu diam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya. "… Aku… tidak mau membicarakannya."

**FIN~~~~~**

*muncul bawa buku matematika* Halo?/dikeroyok

Mian Ucchan telat! Ucchan rada sibuk gara-gara UTS dan lain hal sebagainya, ohohoho/plak/ ehm… Ucchan… Ucchan…!

AKHIRNYA! UCCHAN MENAMATKANNYAAAHHH!*joget heboh*/plak

Telaaaaat banget neTwT mian, mana chapt ending ini mengecewakan lagi…T,T semoga readerdeul bisa menerimanya!XD btw, mian NCnya gak hot! Ucchan gak berbakat! Masih innocent!/BUAGH/ btw, sebenarnya ini FF mau Ucchan update dari kemarin, bersamaan dengan MLFU sama LELH! Cuma… Mozilla firefox Ucchan kayaknya kena virus… makanya jalannya lambaaaan banget… masa buat update 2 FF aja Ucchan makan waktu lebih dari 3 jam…? UCCHAN STRESS BANGET! TMT padahal Cuma Mozilla Firefox Ucchan yang bisa buka FFN…T..T oh Tuhan… hidup kok gini-gini amat… kayaknya Ucchan harus cari alternative lain selain MF…TMT dan untungnya Ucchan menemukan Tor browser...TwT arigatou buat informasinya... *hug google*/plak

Ngomong-ngomong!

Ucchan baru selesai UTS loh… hahaha, matematika… hahahhaah…*stress*

…

… Itu…0/0 Ucchan lagi jatuh cinta! Tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan…*gigit laptop* sakit…T^T jadi ini perasaan Yemma pas Ucchan siksa diFF2…/plak/ ya sudahlah! Ucchan udah pernah mendam perasaan selama 6 tahun! Memendam selama 2 tahun lagi bukan masalah! Mwahahah!*curhat sambil nangis*

Ucchan Kangen EunSiHaeDongMin oppa…T^T Ming oppa keluar wamil, masih bakal bersama SuJu kan? Gak bakal keluar kan? Jangan keluar… please…TMT Ucchan akan selalu menunggu!

Alright~! Berhubung Ucchan lagi ada waktu luang/plak/ Ucchan bakal membalas review! Mwahah! Makasih buat yang udah review ne! semoga chapt end ini berkenan dihati!TwT hana, deul, set, YAAK!

ressalini: "Sudah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^w^"

Hyo Jin Park: "Begitulah! Ucchan terprovokasi! Tapi itu bisa terwujud(?) juga karena faktor2 lain! Contohnya Ucchan lagi gak ada kerjaan!/plak/ iya! Kiriyo jahat!*peluk Yuu*/BUAGH/ ah…0w0" i-iya! Benar! Saat itu lagi musim dingin! Hahahah…(6w6")/plak/ hyaaah! Ucchan syibuk! *alesan*/plak/ okelah! Gomawo reviewnyaa~!^0^"

kim: "Yaaann~~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnyaa!^V^)b"

kim rose: "Makasih sudah menungguTwT*hug* gomawo reviewnya~!^_^)/"

melody . rezky: "Hyaah!XD TBC itu wajib! Tapi udah fin kan? Hohoho!XD rasa penasaran anda sudah terjawab~~! Yosh! Gomawo reviewnya~~!^U^"

Alifyaky0123: "Memang~!XD lebih tepatnya nista/buagh/ huhuhu~! Mian kalo Ncnya gak hotTwT. Mian lama banget… mian Ucchan banyak minta maaf…/plak/ gomawo reviewnyaaa!^^"

Guest: "Yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya~!^^"

Kyutiesung: "Gitu deh. Namanya juga mommy n daddy Ucchan/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya~!^v^)v"

AuraKim: "Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya~!^W^"

Jiji Park: "Hmm… tengah-tengah deh!/plak/ hohohoho mesra kan? Mesra kan? Mau Ucchan bikin pisah?/digergaji KyuSungShipper+Kyu/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Mian Ncnya gaje! Gomawo reviewnya~!^x^)/"

olla: "Hahaha, Ucchan gak paham…/plak/ yosh! Makasih udah nunggu, n gomawo reviewnya~!^w^)/"

KaraKyusungReal: "Ne~ udah dilanjut~! mianTwT Ncnya udah ganas belum yah?*pasang muka innocent*/plak/ Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

deraelf: "Hmm… mungkin Ucchan yang urat malunya udah putus…/plak/ GYAAAHHHH! UCCHAN BANYAK UTAAANGG!/plak/ mianneTwT akan Ucchan usahakan update semuanyaah…T0T gak papa! Ucchan emang banyak utangXD(readerdeul: sadar juga lu) gomawo reviewnyaa~!X3"

Flink Elf: "Sweet…*tatap FF* err… ini udah sweet kan?/plak/ yosh! Gomawo reviewnya~! Semoga puas dengan endingnya!^^"

Kim YeHyun: "Begitulah~! Namanya juga anak Yemma~~! Eh, sodara Ucchan dong berarti?*girang*/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Mian lama! Gomawo reviewnya ne~!^0^"

Albino's Deer: "Iya, Ucchan juga terharu~!TwT)b/plak/ sesuju~!XD *dorong Kyuppa ke Wondad agar dapat pencerahan*/plak/ emang babbo0_0/digorok ELFishy/ hohoho~! Namanya juga nenek Ucchan…/BUAGH/ mian lamaaa!TwT gomawo reviewnyaa!X3"

hlyeyenpls: "DEG*tertohok* miaaanhhTwT" gomawo… reviewnya…TwT"

yesung ukeku: "Kekekek!XD Udah tamat…/plak/ mian lama ne, n makasih masih nunggu, akan Ucchan usahakan…TwT gomawo reviewnyaaa~!XD"

kys134: "Dongek memang muaniisss~! Mwahahah!/plak/ tau aja deh!XD/slaped/ gomawo reviewnya!^U^"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Nyahahah!XD bagus kan? Biar view ni FF nambah…/pletak/ oke! Tunggu Ucchan jadi sutradara ne! tunggu Ucchan gede! Bakalan Ucchan bikinin! Mwahahah!(?) udah Ucchan lanjuut! YOOSSHHH~~!X0 gomawo reviewnyaaaaa~!^0^)/"

Jeremy kim84: "Itu… apa namanya yah? Dunia parallel?(mulai random) semoga ending filmnya gak mengecewakan neTwT yosh! Makasih udah nunggu! N gomawo reviewnya~!^0^"

SkyLim24: "Gak papa kok! Ucchan paham…. Ucchan juga gitu…TwT/plak/ yang penting udah ngereview! Itu lebih dari cukup kok!XD hyaah~! Ucchan jadi maluuu~!X3(?) yosh! Gomawo udah nunggu! Gomawo reviewnya~!^w^"

Yeni926: "Annyeeong~~! Gomawo udah mampir! Semoga betah!^^ n gomawo udah ngereview~!XD"

Astia Aoi: "Anda terbawa suasana, saya puas~!/plak/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Mian lama! Gomawo reviewnya ne~!^.^)b"

GaemClouds Kyusung: "Mian lamaaaahTwT" gomawo reviewnyaaa~!^U^"

Guest: "Mian lamaTwT udah Ucchan update! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

Yap! Keutt~~! Gomawo reviewnya~! Semoga puas dengan endingnyaTwT

Btw… masa… masa… masa pengambilan rapor diundur sampai habis libur…? Bagaimana caranya Ucchan menikmati hari libur dengan tenang? Sementara tatapan laser umma Ucchan senantiasa mengikuti…? Wae? Wae? Kenapa diundur? Ucchan udah bela-belain sekolah abis uts, ngira mau ngambil undangan, eh malah disuruh bersih-bersih…

Ucchan bukan pembantuuuu~~~!*jerit*/plak

Anyway… semoga suka ne! mian kalo FF ini punya banyak kekurangan! Ucchan akan selalu berusaha meningkatkan FF Ucchan!(walau kebanyakan gagalTwT)

Okay… singkat kata,

Review please~?*wink*/plak


End file.
